The Viper's Angel
by xxxRKOEnigmaxxx
Summary: What happens when The ladies Man finds out He has a 6 year old daughter? Will He change his ways for Her? Please Review this one is up to You guys! Keep or delete?
1. Kid

**Alright Guys this One is completely up to You! If You want Me to continue or not! I do not own any WWE Characters!**

* * *

**The Viper's Angel**

Chapter 1

Randy's POV

"Hey Man You hitting the Club with Me tonight?" John My Best Friend asked while We walked into the Arena.

"Yeah, don't I always?"

John laughed. "Yeah."

Kelly walked over to us. "Hey Randy, am I going to see You tonight?"

I winked at Her. "Maybe if Your a Good Girl." She giggled and walked away.

John and I kept walking. We passed Candice and Michelle and I whistled at Them. "Looking good Ladies."

They smiled and giggled. "Thanks Randy."

We walked away from them and John laughed at Me. "Man how do You keep up with Kelly and all of the other chicks?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, Skill I guess."

John laughed. "Alright Man I'll see You after the Show." I nodded and walked into My locker room.

I was listening to My Ipod to get Me in My Wrestling mode. There was a knock at the Door. Probably John, that dumb fool.

I opened it and a Tech Guy was there with a little Girl. "Hey Randy sorry to bother You, but this little Girl keeps saying She's Your Daughter."

I froze shocked. "What I don't have any Kids."

"She probably just wants an Autograph."

"Alright Kid come in, Joe I'll send Her back in a minute." The girl walked in and Joe walked away.

I shut the door. "So You must really want an Autograph if Your telling everybody Your My kid."

She glared up at Me. "I Don't want Your stupid Autograph, I came to tell You, Your My Dad."

I shook My Head. "I would know if I had a Kid."

"Listen 6 years ago You had a One Night stand with Sammie Johnson, and here I am." I froze. Sammie I remember Her that was a long time ago. "H-  
How do You know I'm Your Father though? It could be Someone else."

"Your the name on My birth certificate."

"What's Your name Kid?"

"Alexandra, but I hate that name, so call Me Alex."

I knelled down so Me and Her were at the same level. "Okay Alex, how did You even get Here?"

"Well I was getting tired of the beatings, So I packed up My stuff and snuck on a bus, I asked about a million people where to find You and here I  
am."

"Whoa wait did You say beatings?"

She nodded. "Yeah well My Mom beats Me." Jeez I never thought Sammie would do that.

"Alex how old are You?"

"6."

"Alright here's the deal, tomorrow We will go to the Doctor's and get a DNA test okay."

She nodded. "But what am I going to do till then?"

"I guess..." I scratched My head. "You can stay with Me."

She smiled. "Thank You Randy."

I looked at Her, well really looked at Her. She has brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looks exactly like Me.

"No problem Kid."

* * *

O**kay like i said this story is up to You guys! Continue or delete? If You want Me to continue, I have to atleast have 5 reviews to tell Me so! Anyways it's all in Your hands! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	2. Protect You

**Thanks to: **_Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan, xMyHeartShine, WweDivaTayTay45, SnowAngel2009, kikio1010, RKOsgirl92, biblicalforte, LilSassySally, Christina89, kiki254, Miss-RKO, __Lexii Loves You _**It means alot! You guys are amazing! Keep Reviewing! :)**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

Randy's POV

My Match was coming up and I was trying to figure out what to do with Alex.

I was pacing, I didn't know what to do I couldn't just leave Her in here. I got an Idea. I grabbed My phone and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Hey Cody, Uh could keep an eye on someone for Me?"

"Sure Randy who is it?"

"Uh...Her name is Alex, She's uh one of My Friends daughter."

"Okay I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

I hung up and looked at Alex. "Alex I know You think I'm Your Dad but I want to be sure before I tell people so right now Your My friend's daughter."

She nodded. "Okay." I was glad She didn't throw a fit.

There was knock at the door and I opened it. It was Cody. "Hey Man thanks for coming."

"No problem Randy."

"Alright Alex, this is Cody and Cody this Alex."

Cody got down on her level. "Hi there Alex, it's nice to meet You."

"Hi..." She said very shyly.

I looked Her. "Alright I have a match, You be good for Cody I'll be right back."

She nodded. "Okay." I headed to the Gorilla for My match.

I was facing Batista and Jack Swagger with John. John went out and stood on the steel steps.

I was kind of nervous, because this was one of My first Face matches. I looked at the TV screen. "He's an old friend of Your's."

I stood at the curtain, and waited. _I hear voices in My Head._

The crowd went insane, I smiled before I walked out. No one could see though. I got into the ring and the match started.

John was in and was doing great. He tagged Me in and I did a knee drop to Jack.

I started to coil up, I hit the mat, and the crowd was actually cheering for Me. Jack turned around and slid out of the ring. _Chicken._ I thought.

It went to commercial break and I tagged John in. We went back on Air and it was John and Batista going back and forth.

Batista was getting the upper hand and the crowd was cheering trying to get John back in the match. John was so close to tagging Me.

The crowd was getting mad. Finally Batista went for a Batista bomb and John flipped him over to counter it. I reached My hand out.

The crowd kept cheering to get John to move. Batista made a tag to Jack and John made the tag to Me.

I ran into the ring and did 2 clothes lines to Jack, then I did a scoop slam. I coiled up a little bit, then I did a back breaker. I went for the pin. __

1..2...Batista stopped the Pin.

I got up and John went to attack Batista but He speared Him. Then I got an RKO. The crowd cheered, Then Jack got up and I got one on Him.

I went for the pin_ 1...2...3 _I heard the crowd scream with the ref. I jumped up and looked out at the Crowd.

My music was playing. "_The winners of this match, The team of the WWE Champion John Cena, and RANDY ORTON!"_

The Ref raised our hands, and I looked at John very closely, He nodded at Me and grabbed His belt and left.

I climbed the Turn buckle and did My pose. Everybody was cheering for Me. I liked it.

After absorbing the feeling a little more I headed backstage.

John threw Me a water bottle. "Awesome Match Man, how does it feel to be a face?"

"I can't even describe the feeling."

He laughed and nodded. "I know how You feel, so are We still on for tonight?"

I scratched My head. "Yeah, about that..." I was cut of by Cody yelling My name.

I turned to Him. "What Cody?"

"I lost Her, I lost Alex."

"What do You mean You lost her?" I glared at him.

He gulped. "Well We were watching You wrestle and I said He's good isn't He? I looked over and She was gone. Randy I've looked everywhere for Her."

I groaned and gave him the scariest glare ever. "Cody if I don't find Her, Your DEAD!" Cody gulped and nodded.

John looked at Me. "Whose Alex?"

"She's uh...My Friend's Daughter, Sorry Man I won't be able to hit the club tonight."

"It's alright just go find the little girl."

"Thanks." We fist bumped and I went running down the Hallway. Where could She be? I went to Catering asking around and no one has seen Her.

I turned a down a hallway and I seen Alex with Kelly.

"Finally." I said in relief. I went over to them, and I noticed Alex crying.

I looked at Kelly. "What the Hell did You do?"

"This little Brat of a fan is wondering around looking for You claiming She knows You."

Alex whimpered. "I do."

Kelly glared at Her. "Oh please little Girl He doesn't have time for You."

That set Me off, I glared at Kelly. "Kelly She was telling the Truth She's My Daughter!" That slipped.

She Gasped. "What?"

"Yeah You heard Me, and if You ever talk to Her like that again, You better sleep with one eye open." Kelly nodded and walked off. I turned to Alex.

She looked up at Me with Her bright blue orbs. "I thought I was Your friend's Daughter?"

I chuckled a little bit. "Well, We will find out tomorrow. Come on let's head to the hotel." I grabbed Her hand.

She smiled, that was the first time I seen Her smile. It was adorable, something inside of Me kind of hopes She's My Daughter.

**Next Day**

I woke up the next Day and seen Alex sleeping peacefully on the other bed. I smiled and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I got out and changed into a nice black fit shirt with a pair of blue jeans. I walked back into the Room and She was still sleeping.

I looked at the time, it was 10am. I sighed, Our appointment was at 10:30am. I walked over to Her bed.

"Alex." I murmured softly.

Her eye lids fluttered open. "Yeah?"

"You have to get ready."

"Okay." She said softly. She got up and frowned.

I looked over at Her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to wear."

I frowned. "Well what's in Your bag then?"

"My blanket and teddy bear."

I nodded. "Alright stay here, I'll be right back." She nodded and I walked out into the hallway. I knocked on a door with _435_ On it.

Mickie opened the Door. "Hey Randy what can I do for Ya?"

"Do you have any clothes that would fit a 6 year old by any chance?"

She laughed a little. "Yeah but who are they for?"

"My...Uh...Friend's Daughter." I scratched My head.

She laughed. "I'm not buying that."

"Mickie do You have something or Not? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Yeah Sorry hang on." She went and dug threw a bag. She pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Here these are from My little Cousin She left them Here when She was traveling with Me."

"Thanks but do You have a shirt too?"

"Nah, just use one of Your shirts and tie up the back with a pony tail."

"How do You do that?"

She groaned. "Really Randy? Do You just want Me to come help You?"

"Would You?"

"Fine, but You better give Me the full story if I help."

"Okay, deal." We walked back into the Room and Alex was watching TV.

I smiled. "Alex, Mickie is going to help You with the clothes okay?" She nodded.

Mickie looked at Me. "Shirt?"

"Oh yeah." I went and grabbed a RKO Shirt and I threw to Mickie. They went into the bathroom and I waited.

A couple minutes later Alex came out in jeans with My shirt on Her but, it was tied up in the back and Her sleeves with rolled up.

Mickie even put Her hair in a pony tail.

Mickie came over to Me. "So are You going to tell Me what's going on?"

"Yeah I guess." I told Her the whole thing.

She nodded taking it all in. "Well what if She isn't Your kid?"

"I'm not sending Her home so She can get beat again, no way, I'll figure something out but I have this feeling She is My Daughter."

She nodded. "Yeah I do too, I mean You guys look exactly a like."

"Yeah well We have to go, Were going to be late."

"Alright keep Me updated I want to know."

I nodded. "I will."

I looked over at Alex who was watching TV. "Ready Kid?" She nodded.

We all walked out into the Hallway.

Alex gave Mickie a hug. "Thanks Mickie."

"No problem Alex, it was nice meeting You."

"You too."

I nodded at Mickie. "See ya, I'll call You."

"Okay bye Randy." Alex and I headed to My Hummer.

We got to the Doctor's office in no time. We were sitting in the waiting room, when a nurse came in. "Orton?"

I stood up. "That's us." We followed the nurse into the examining Room.

The doctor came in. "Okay Mr. Orton what can I do for You?"

"Well actually I wanted to get a DNA test done."

"Okay Debbie get a swab sample from them." Debbie took a Q tip and put in My mouth. Then She did the same to Alex.

The Doctor looked at Me. "Alright You guys can go back into the waiting Room, I'll come and talk to You when the test is done."

"Okay." I grabbed Alex's hand and We sat back in the waiting Room.

About a half an Hour later the Doctor came in. "Randy come with Me." I nodded and followed Him in the hallway.

He looked at Me. "Randy She's Your Daughter."

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah the test results are 100 percent Accurate."

"Thank You so much."

"Your welcome just take care of You daughter."

"Don't worry I will." I walked back into the Room.

Alex looked at Me. "What did He say?"

I nodded. "Your My Daughter!"

She smiled and ran over to Me and hugged Me. I hugged Her closely. I was extremely happy. We headed back to the Hummer.

We got in the and I looked at Her. "You know what We have to do now right?"

She shook Her head. "No what?"

"We have to go to Your house and get Your things, if Your going to be staying with Me."

"NO! She's going to hurt Me!" Alex unbuckled herself and ran out of the truck and sat on a bench.

I got out and went over to her and sat by Her. "Alex, We need to get Your stuff."

She looked up at Me with sad eyes. "But She will hurt Me."

I shook My head. "Nope I won't let it happen, Your My Daughter I'm going to protect You!"

* * *

**Well Thanks everybody for the feedback! I hope I get even more for this chapter! It means a whole lot! :D So I'm going to throw this out there i know it's in the beginning but Would You guys like to see Randy and Mickie together or Randy an a OC? Let Me know! :)**


	3. My Daughter

**Thanks to: **_RKOsgirl92, xMyHeartShine, biblicalforte, Lexii Loves You, WweDivaTayTay45, Christina89, bsbfan558, kiki254, Cena's baby doll, _**and**_ DMeredith15 _**You guys don't know how much it means to Me! I love it! :) Keep reviewing!**

**Just want to say there is some swearing in this chapter, so You have been warned! :)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Randy's POV

I finally convinced Alex to get back in the Car and We headed to Sammie's. Alex gave directions and I pulled into the driveway.

We got out of the Hummer, and She grabbed My hand. I could tell She was scared. "Alex, Your going to be fine She's not going to touch You."

"Okay promise Me You won't leave Me here!" Alex had tears on Her eyes, it broke My heart to see Her like this.

"I promise."

We walked up to the door and I rang the door bell. A Guy opened the door, and Alex hid behind Me.

He looked up at Me. "Oh I see You found Alexandra, sorry if She gave You a burden Her Mother and I will punish Her severely."

I went straight into protective mode. "I don't think so, You will not lay one hand on My Daughter."

He stepped back. "Sammie, could You come Here?"

I heard footsteps and She appeared. "Babe what's wrong?"

Then She seen Me. "Randy... how did You find out?"

"She came to the Arena and found Me."

"I'm sorry Alexandra has bothered You, Thank You for bringing Her Home." She reached out to grab Alex.

I grabbed Sammie's wrist. "No, I didn't come here to bring Her Home, I came to get Her things."

"What? Your not taking My Daughter."

"The Hell I ain't, I'm not just going to stand by and let You beat Her." She glared at Alex, which made Alex hold onto Me tighter.

I gave Sammie the Viper stare. "If You want to take this to Court, so be it but, You know who will win, So if You know what's best for You, You will  
step aside and let Us get Her things."

Sammie looked at The guy and He nodded. They stepped aside, and Alex and I walked in. "Alex, Show Me where You Room is."

She nodded and lead Me upstairs. We walked into Her Room and there were blood stains on the carpet.

"Alex, is this Your blood?" She nodded softly.

I was so tempted to go downstairs and beat the hell out of them but, I concentrated on getting Alex out of here. "Alright let's pack up Your things."

I helped Her pack up all of Her clothes.

When I found a picture, that was worn out, it had bloody fingerprints and water stains on it, It was of Me, about 6 ½ years ago.

Alex looked up at Me. "That was the only thing My Mom had of You, She gave it to Me when I was born."

"Why don't You leave that Here? We can get You a new picture."

"Really?"

"Yeah and this one will be of Me and You."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

I ruffled Her hair and picked up Her bags. "You ready to get out of here?"

She nodded. "I've been ready since the day I was born." I grabbed Her hand, and We walked downstairs.

Sammie and that Guy were standing there. I looked at Alex. "Alex, go wait in the Hummer. I'll be right there." She nodded and walked out.

I glared at Them. "You two are the sickest fucking people I have ever met in My life."

Sammie sighed. "Randy, oh please if You seen what She does You will beat her just like We did."

"You are fucking insane, I would never hit an innocent child, Your lucky I don't call Child services."

The guy stepped up. "We don't need to go that far."

"Please? Your just scared because You know You will go to prison."

Sammie looked at Me. "Randy please don't! You have Alexandra, just leave I won't ever come looking for Her I promise."

I nodded. "Have a nice life You sick Fucks." I walked out to the Hummer, and got in. Alex still had a worried look.

I patted Her hand. "Don't worry Your safe with Me now."

"Thanks Daddy."

Hearing Her say that brought tears to My eyes. "No problem Sweetie." I put the truck in gear and took off.

About 15 minutes later I pulled into a parking lot with a huge building.

Alex looked up at Me confused. "Where are We?"

"We are going to change Your last name, and I'm going to make sure I'm the only one Who has full custody of You."

She smiled really big, which made Me smile. I grabbed Her hand and We walked in. We went up to the secretary.

She smiled. "Hi, what can I do for You?"

"I'm here to see Gary Simmons."

"Uh do You have a App.?"

"No but, I know Him very well He won't mind."

"What's Your name?"

"Randy Orton."

"Okay hold on." She dialed a number and put the phone to Her ear.

She hung up and looked at Me. "Go ahead on back."

I smiled at Her. "Thanks." Alex and I walked into His Room.

Gary walked over to Us. "Randy nice to see You again, and Who is this pretty little girl?"

"She's My Daughter."

"I didn't know You had a Daughter."

"Either did I until Yesterday."

He nodded. "Okay what can I do for You?"

"Well actually I want full custody of Her."

"Well the other Parent has to sign a form."

"Oh, She will."

"Okay let's draw up the paper work." I nodded and We took a seat.

I had to sign like 4 papers, and He looked at Me. "Okay I will mail this to Her, so She can sign and when She does, You will have full custody of Alex."

"Thanks Gary." I shook His hand.

"Don't mention it, I'll call You when it's all finalized."

"Okay see You later."

"Bye now." We walked back to the Hummer.

I got in and Alex looked up at Me. "I'm hungry."

"Me too, how about We call Mickie and see if She will meet us for lunch?"

She smiled. "Okay." I chuckled a little bit. I picked up My Phone and it started ringing.

I laughed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Randy Are You busy?" It was Kelly.

"Yeah Kelly I am."

"Randy...Come on I want You!"

"Kelly I'm not like that anymore, I've Changed."

She laughed. "Hah, Good one Randy like You would change, why don't You come over and I'll prove that You haven't changed."

"Kelly do Me a favor and lose My number." I hung up and dialed Mickie's number.

"Hello?"

"Mickie, Hey looks like We were right."

"Aw, Congratulations I'm happy for You Randy."

"Thanks but, did You want to meet us for lunch?"

"Sure, what did You have in mind?"

"Uh, how about Chili's?"

"Sure I'll meet You there."

"Cool see You there."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and drove to Chili's it took Us about 20 minutes to get there.

Mickie was there, Alex ran over to Her and hugged Her. I thought it was cute. We got a table and ordered Our drinks.

I looked Over at Alex. "So Alex, I've missed 6 years of Your life, fill Me in what's Your favorite thing to do?"

"Well I love Horseback riding."

Mickie smiled. "So do I, I have a Horse stable back home, maybe You could come over sometime and ride them."

Alex's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes of course."

"Sweet."

I smiled. "What's Your favorite color?"

"It changes everyday."

"So what's You favorite today?"

"Blue, because Blue makes Me happy." Mickie looked up at Me and mouthed the word. 'Aw'.

I smiled. "Okay what about food?"

"Steak."

I nodded. "You are definitely My Daughter, I love Steak."

Mickie looked at Alex. "What's Your favorite kind of music?"

"Country and Rock." We nodded and Our food came. We finished up and I payed the bill.

We headed back to the hotel and We walked Mickie to Her Room.

I gave Alex Our key. "Go watch TV I'll be right there."

"Okay." She gave Mickie a hug. "Bye Mickie."

"Bye Alex." Alex walked into Our Room and I looked at Mickie.

"You know Alex really likes You."

"I really like Her too, She's a sweet girl, I can't believe Her Mother did that."

"Me either, it took all My strength not to kill Her."

Mickie smiled. "You know, You seem different now."

"What do You mean?"

"Your not the same cocky arrogant ladies man, Your nicer, and caring."

"Yeah the Kid changed Me."

"I'm liking this Randy a lot better."

I smirked. "Me too." I leaned down and gave Mickie a soft delicate kiss. I pulled back and Mickie blushed.

"I'll see Ya around Mickie."

"Bye Randy." She smiled, and I headed back to My Room.

I walked in and John was sitting on the Couch and Alex was crying. I totally forgot John was staying with Me tonight. "John what happened?"

"I didn't do anything I swear, She came in and I asked Her who She was and She hit Me and said leave me alone, then She started crying."

I shook My head, and walked over to Alex. "Alex, Sweetie that's John, He's a friend, He won't Hurt You."

She nodded. "Sorry I didn't know."

I chuckled a little bit. "I think You owe Him an Apology."

She looked up at Him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kid."

I looked back at Alex. "Alright go watch TV." She nodded and walked off.

John looked at Me. "Is She Your Cousin or Something She looks like You."

"Actually She's My Daughter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just found out yesterday."

"Wow, Orton has a kid who would of thought." I slapped Him and He started laughing.

* * *

**Well this Story is becoming My favorite story to type! I love the feedback I'm getting, it's great keep it up! :)**


	4. I'm not a Fella

**Thanks to_:_**_DMeredith15, xMyHeartShine, biblicalforte, WweDivaTayTay45, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, 4ever, RKOsgirl92, kiki254, AlphonseBuclay, _bsbfan558, _Mandy, __lift-me-up, _**and **_Cena's baby doll _**Thanks Everybody! It means alot! :) Keep Reviewing! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Randy's POV

It was getting close to midnight and I decided to head to Bed, John was still up watching TV.

"Hey Man, I'm hitting the sack."

"Alright see Ya tomorrow."

"Night." I headed to the bed and layed down next to Alex. Who passed out watching George Lopez.

I fell asleep, then I woke up a little bit later to someone screaming in My ear. I flinched and I realized it was Alex.

She was tossing and turning the bed. I looked over at the other bed and John rubbed His eyes and turned the light on. "What's going on?"

"She's having a nightmare." I grabbed Her gently and pulled Her on My lap. I kept rubbing her back, I finally heard Her gasp.

She looked at Me with tears. I just wanted to cry I hate seeing Her like this. "Alex are You okay?"

She sniffed and nodded. "Sorry I woke You guys…"

John chuckled. "Don't worry Munchkin, It's time for Me to get up anyway." He patted Her head, and walked to the bathroom.

I looked at Alex. "Do you get these a lot?"

She shook Her head. "No, they come and go."

"What was this one about?"

"Well…" She rubbed Her eyes and continued. "I forgot to do the dishes and My mom and Her boyfriend kept whipping Me with their belts."

I hugged Her close. "I wish there was someway I could erase all of that for You, but I can't. There is one thing I can do though, I can make sure  
You will never see Them again."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem sweetie, now did You want to catch another hour of sleep before We head to the next town?"

She shook Her head. "After that I don't think there's anyway I could get back to sleep."

"Alright let's pack up then." I threw everything into My Gym bag, and John came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Randy I'm heading to the Gym before I leave for the next show, So I'll just see at the Arena."

"Okay Man, take care." "You too." He looked at Alex. "See you later Munchkin."

"Bye John." She smiled and He walked out.

We got our stuff and headed to the lobby. I was returning the key when Alex pulled on My shirt. "Dad, does Mickie have a boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Because She's kissing someone."

"What?" I turned around and seen Mickie making out with some blonde dude. I frowned, Well it's not like We were going out or something.

I grabbed Alex's hand and We headed to the Hummer. I put our bags in and I got in the Driver's side.

She looked up at Me. "Does this mean We will never see Her again?"

"What why would You think that?"

"Well, She's probably going to spend all of Her time with Him."

I pinched the bridge of My nose. "Alex, She always has time for You."

"Oh okay." Wow that went better then I thought it would.

I pulled into McDonalds, I looked at Alex. "Do You want something?"

"Yeah, a McMuffin and a Hash brown."

"Do You want an Orange juice."

"Sure." She nodded.

I got Her a McMuffin, hash brown, and an Orange juice, and I got A coffee and a hash brown.

I paid the man and headed on the freeway to Our next show. I put the radio on and _Gotta be somebody by Nickelback _Came on.

I was about to change the station but, I heard Alex singing. I smiled.

It was really low and quiet but, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in My life.

All the way to Ohio, Alex and I were asking each other questions.

I found out She hates Green beans, Justin Bieber, Hannah Montana, and She hates when people argue.

I told Her about My Marine history, I told Her all of My favorites too. I pulled into the Arena and We got out and walked in.

Mike came over to Us. "Looks like the rumors are true, Randy's got a kid."

I nodded. "Yeah, It's true."

"Well Vince wants to see You why don't You let Me and the Rugrat get to know each other."

"It's up to Her, Alex do You want to spend time with Him?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

I nodded and kissed Her forehead. "You be good for Mike okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Alex's POV

My Dad walked off and Mike looked at Me. "So squirt You want to see the ring?"

"Okay." I smiled and Mike picked Me up and put Me on His back. I started giggling. He took off running and I was laughing the whole way.

He helped Me into the ring. I looked around, I was shocked this Ring was huge.

He raised an Eyebrow. "You like?"

"It's big."

He laughed. "That's just because Your short."

I crossed My arms. "I'm not short."

He ruffled My hair. "Whatever You say shortie."

I glared at Him and stepped on His foot. "Ow! Oh Your gonna get it."

I winced, because I didn't know what He was going to do, but He started tickling Me. I sighed in relief and starting laughing.

"Stop...Please..." I said between each giggle.

He laughed. "Say Your sorry."

"Never!" I kept laughing.

"Then I won't stop."

"Fine I'm sorry!"

He laughed and pulled away. "There now was that so hard?" I just rolled My eyes.

Mike layed on the Mat. "Get the Pin." I giggled and layed on Him.

Mike hit the mat with His hand. "One...Two...Three, She did it She won the Championship!" I got up and smiled.

He made a fake crowd noise. "AHHHH!" He picked Me up and put Me on His shoulders and spun Me around, I kept laughing.

We got out of the ring and He took Me to catering with Me still on His back.

A very white guy came over to us. "Hey Miz, whose this?"

"Oh this is Randy's daughter Alex."

"Ohhh...Randy has a daughter I didn't know."

"Yeah Alex meet Sheamus, Sheamus Alex." Sheamus put his hand out.

I shook it. "Why are You so white?" Mike busted out laughing.

Sheamus sighed. "I'm Irish Fella."

"I'm not a 'Fella'." Mike kept laughing.

Sheamus looked at Me. "Listen Kid, I don't like You attitude."

"Listen Whitey I don't like Your Voice." Sheamus growled and walked away.

Mike looked at Me and kept laughing. "High five kid that was awesome." I high fived him.

My Dad walked in and came over to Us. "Hey Mike did She get into any trouble?"

"Nope, but She did get under Sheamus's skin a little, it was hilarious."

My Dad laughed. "Good, I don't like him."

I looked at Mike. "Mike I had a lot of fun."

"Me too, tell You what how about every day You get to the Arena Me and You hang out together?"

I looked up at My Dad. "Can I?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"Yay!" I gave Mike a hug.

Mike laughed. "Okay shortie, see You tomorrow."

"Bye Mike." He walked away and My Dad looked down at Me.

"You really like Him don't You?"

"Yeah He's funny."

"Okay come on Vince wants to meet You."

* * *

**Okay So I'm going to have Alex close to alot of Superstars... Please review! Oh and tell Me if You want a specific Superstar for Her to be close to! :) Okay So My friend is new to the Fanfiction world, Her name is DMeredit15 check out Her new story A Life To Remember and MLIA! She accepts any type of Reviews! :) Thanks it would mean alot!  
**


	5. Uncle Vinny

**Probably the only time I'll do this, I might do it again, Idk. We will see. :)  
**

_xMyHeartShine:_ **Thanks, and in future chapters She will! Keep Reviewing! :)**

_Cena's baby doll:_ **Yeah Everyone seemed to like the Sheamus part, I think I might have Her and Him always argue... Not sure tho, Thanks for the Review! :)**

_Lexii Loves You:_ **Don't worry Wade won't even be mentioned in this story unless He's in a match or something, Thanks for the Review! :)**

_Happygolucky103:_ **Thanks for the Review, Keep reading! :)**

_RKOsgirl92:_ **I was thinking Ted too... Thanks for the Review keep reading! :)**

_WweDivaTayTay45:_ **Aww...Thanks! Keep Reading, Thanks for the review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Randy's POV

We walked Vince's office, I just walked in. He looked up at Me. "Hey Randy."

He looked down at Alex. "Well Hello there, what's Your name?"

She looked up at Him very shyly. "Alex." She whispered.

I looked at Vince. "Hey I have a Match, could You..."

"Sure leave Her with Me."

I looked at Alex. "Okay, You be good for Vince, don't terrorize Him like Sheamus."

She smirked, My smirk. "I don't like Whitey though."

I did the same smirk. "Good." I kissed Her forehead and headed to My locker Room.

Alex's POV

I took a seat and Vince looked at Me. "So what's this about terrorizing Sheamus?"

"Well I asked Him why He's so White, and He said I'm Irish fella, Then I told Him I'm not a Fella, then He said I don't like Your attitude, and I told  
Him I didn't like His voice."

Vince smiled and laughed. "You definitely are Orton's kid, that's the same thing Your father used to do when He was little, always causing the wrestlers havoc."

"He did?"

"Oh Yeah, I still remember the first day He came to one of our show, He was all over the place."

I laughed. "So I'm just like Him?"

"Yes, Your definitely an Orton." I smiled. I like being like My Dad.

Vince looked at Me. "Alex, I want to tell You something if You ever need anything, come to Me and I'll make sure You get it."

"Really?"

"Yep, if it's a toy or anything else I'll get it for You."

"Thanks, could I call You Uncle Vinny?"

He chuckled. "Sure, but don't let any superstars hear You call Me that."

I nodded. "Okay."

Randy's POV

I changed into My wrestling trunks, and laced up My boots. I drank a bottle of water and did some push ups to get Me warmed up.

I headed to the gorilla and looked to see who I was facing. _Jack __Swagger._ I smirked. Fun.

Jack came over to Me. "Hey Randy I'll try to not go so hard on You out there, I wouldn't want to embarrass You in front of Your new fans."

I rolled My eyes. "Whatever You say swagger."  
_  
Jack one two all yeah._ Jack gave Me that creepy smile and walked out. All the fans were booing Him.

"_This Match is set for one fall making His way to the ring from Perry Oklahoma, weighing in at 260 pounds, Jack Swagger!"  
_  
Jack did a couple push ups and got in the ring. I just rolled My eyes and waited for My theme.

Jack grabbed a Mic. "I was robbed last night, I should of never been put in a tag Match with Batista...He's an Animal, that's why We lost, So I would  
like to call out Randy Orton and prove to Him that His win last night was a fluke."

He dropped His Mic, and Everyone was chanting _RKO! _I smiled. _I hear Voices In My Head. _The Arena erupted in Cheers.

I walked out with The Viper look. "_And His opponent from St. Louis Missouri, weighing it at 245 pounds, RANDY ORTON!"  
_  
I got into the Ring and Jack was in the corner I do My pose in.

"Move!" I seethed through My teeth. He moved but watched Me carefully. I climbed the turnbuckle and looked out to the crowd.

It wasn't very big, but House show audience's never are. I threw My arms up and Every body was taking pictures. I smirked and got down.

My Music stopped and The bell Rang. We locked up and automatically the _RKO _Chants started. The match didn't go very long.

Jack went for the Gutwrench Power bomb. He flung Me back but, I landed on My feet. I slapped His shoulder, He turned and I got the RKO.

I went for the pin. _1...2...3! Ding Ding Ding. _I smiled and The Ref raised My hand. I did My pose and everyone was cheering.

I don't think I ever want to be a heel again, this is an amazing feeling. I got out of the ring and went around and smacked everyone's hand.

That's the cool thing about House Show's You can do whatever You want, but On TV there's no way I would ever be able to do this.

I came up to a little girl that had a sign that said. _Randy Orton, It's My Birthday could I get a hug?_ And it had hearts everywhere.

I smiled and pulled Her into a Hug. "Happy Birthday Kid, I'll sign the poster if You have a pen?"

She got real excited. "Mommy I need a pen." Her Mom smiled and handed one to Me. I took the cap off, and signed the poster.

She smiled. "Thanks Mr. Orton."

"No problem Kid, Have a great birthday." I smiled and walked backstage.

I took a quick shower and changed into basketball shorts and a muscle shirt.I headed back to Vince's Office to pick up Alex.

I had My Hand on the door handle and I heard Alex giggling. It was so cute. I walked in and Vince was playing Raw Vs. Smackdown with Her.

I smiled. "Ready Kiddo?"

She nodded. "Uncle Vinny You need some more practice."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm not very good with Technology."

She gave Him a hug. "Bye Uncle Vinny."

"Bye sweetie." He smiled and I shook His hand. "See Ya at the next show Vince."

"Take care Randy."

I grabbed Alex's hand and We started heading to the parking lot.

I looked down at Her. "So You like Vince?"

"Yeah Uncle Vinny is cool, He said if I ever need anything I can go to Him."

I rolled My eyes, great Vince is definitely going to spoil Her. I raised a brow. "Uncle Vinny?"

She nodded. "Yeah only I'm allowed to call Him that." I laughed. We got a little further down the Hallway and We seen Mickie.

She looked at Us. "Oh Hey, Guys what's up?"

I was about to say something but Alex yelled. "Why were You kissing the guy?"

"ALEX!" I scolded and She sighed.

Mickie looked at Me. "Oh, You saw that?"

"Uh...Yeah it was kind of hard not to notice."

She sighed. "Look Randy, I'm sorry if You got the impression that We had something..."

I cut Her off. "Mickie, it's fine..."

She cut Me off. "No, Randy it's not fine, I have a boyfriend and I'm getting feelings for You." She got tears in Her eyes and took off down the  
Hallway.

I looked at Alex. "Sweetie go find Mike, John or go to Vince okay?"

"Okay, make sure Mickie stops crying, give Her a kiss maybe that will make Her better."

I chuckled. "Okay Alex, I'll come get You before We leave." She walked away and I went running down the Hallway to find Mickie.

She was sitting on a crate with Her face in Her hands.

I sat next to Her. "Mickie I wish I could take the feelings You for Me away but, I can't."

"That's the thing Randy, I don't want to stop feeling this way."

I smirked. "Mickie, I can't tell You what to do but, I want You to know that I'm really starting to get feelings for You."

"I know, but now what am I suppose to do, where do I go from here?"

I kissed Her forehead. "That's Your decision on how You want to deal with it, I'll be fine no matter what, just be sure You let Me know."

Alex's POV

I went to hunt down Mike, but I couldn't find His Locker Room.

Two guys came over to Me. "Hey little one what's Your name?"

"Alex."

"Where's Your parents?"

"My Daddy is talking to Mickie."

"Whose Your Daddy?"

"Randy Orton."

"Oh, So Your his daughter, I'm Anthony or You can call Me Santino, and this is Vlad."

"Nice to meet You, I like Your guy's voices a lot better than Sheamus's."

Vlad chuckled. "Well Sheamus is Irish, I am Russian and Santino is Italian."

I smiled and nodded. "Well I like Italian and Russian speaking people better." They laughed, and My Dad came over to Us.

Randy's POV

I found Alex talking to Santino and Vlad.

I walked over to Them. "Hey I see You met My Daughter."

Santino looked at Me. "Yes, Yes She is a very funny girl."

I laughed. "That She is."

I looked down at Her. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Bye Santino. Bye Vlad."

They nodded at Her. "Bye little One."

I grabbed Her hand and walked to the Hummer. I put My Gym bag in the back and got in the Driver's seat.

Alex must have been tired, because before I even turned into the Hotel parking lot, She was out.

I put our bags on My back and I picked Her up gently. She groaned but, just put Her head on My chest. I sighed. Good I didn't want to wake her.

I walked to the front desk.

The secretary looked at Me. "Name?"

"Randy Orton, could You check if My room mate is here yet?"

"Yeah He just checked in about a half an hour ago."

She gave Me My key, and looked down at Alex. "Is that Your Daughter?"

"Yeah."

"She's adorable."

"Thanks."

"You have a good night." "

Thanks You too." I took the elevator up to the 4th floor and went to My Room 6775.

I dropped the bags carefully and I slid the card in the door quietly, and pushed the door open.

I seen John. "A little help here?"

"Oh Yeah sorry." He walked over to Me and pulled our bags inside.

I layed Alex on the bed and I noticed She was still in her coat, Jeans and tennis shoes.

I took Her coat off carefully and looked through Her bag for Pajama pants. I found a pair and I pulled Her jeans off and put those on Her.

I took Her shoes off and tucked Her under the covers. I kissed Her forehead and headed back into the main Room.

John laughed. "It's only 8 o clock what did she have a rough day?"

"No She met a lot of people though and Vince already told Her She can get whatever She wants."

"Well that's Vince He loves spoiling kids."

I nodded. "Yeah, did Mike tell You what Alex did to Sheamus?" He shook his head. I explained to Him the whole thing and He started laughing.

"Oh Jeez She definitely has the Orton attitude."

I laughed, and yawned. "Hey Man, I had a long Day I'm hitting the sack."

"Alright, Were Your Home town tomorrow and we will be for the rest of the weekend, so am I staying with You?"

"John You have Your own Room, and a key to My House, You don't have to ask."

"Alright Man, I was just checking."

"Okay Night."

"Night."

I walked into the little part that cut off into the room. I changed real quick into Sweat pants and a WWE T shirt.

I got under the covers and layed next to Alex. She must of felt My Movement. She rolled over and faced Me.

She kissed My cheek. "Good night Daddy I love You!" That was the sweetest Thing ever.

"Night Sweetie, I love You too!" She smiled and layed Her down by My chest. I kept rubbing Her hair and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Please Review! :) Okay Now I really want to know, should Mickie dump Her boyfriend for Randy or Should Mickie just leave Randy hanging? please it's up to You guys! but I need to get at least 3 opinions for Me to pick it. Thanks Everyone who has been supporting this story! :)**


	6. Are Pigs Pink?

**Sorry Guys, I know I usually do Shoutouts but, I don't have time to this time, Next chapter I promise I will! Thanks guys for getting Me 65 reviews just on 5 chapters! It means alot! Keep reviewing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Randy's POV

Alex, John and I are heading to St. Louis, Alex is really happy because She gets to see Her house for the first time.

Also later on My Parents and siblings are coming over for dinner. I pulled on Our street.

Alex gasped. "Daddy these House's are big, is Our house this big?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Whoa, do I get My own Room?"

I nodded. "You sure do, Our house is big enough for you to have 2 rooms?"

"That is so cool!" She exclaimed.

John and I laughed. I pulled into Our driveway, and We got out to get our bags. I picked My bags up and John grabbed his.

We walked around the Hummer and Alex was just standing there with Her mouth dropped open, shocked.

I laughed. "Earth to Alex?"

John picked Her up and put Her on His shoulders and She started giggling. I got the house key out and I unlocked the door.

We walked in and put Our bags on the floor. Alex immediately ran upstairs, and John headed to the fridge. I shook My head and went upstairs.  
"Daddy there's a woman in here." I heard Alex call. I frowned who could that be? I walked over to Alex, She was standing outside My Bedroom.

I looked and seen someone I didn't think would ever want to see Me again.

"Kendall what are You doing here?"

"I needed to see You, and I still had the key."

Alex looked up at Me. "Daddy whose She?"

I looked down at Her. "How about You go downstairs and tell John I told Him to make You a sandwich, Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." She walked back downstairs.

I looked back at Kendall. "Kendall... You broke up with Me remember?"

She sighed. "Randy I know and that was a huge mistake."

I scratched My head. "So what are You saying?"

"I want to get back together." I sighed, I knew that was coming.

She came closer and grabbed My hand. "Randy, please I still Love You, I never stopped."

I pinched the bridge of My nose with My thumb and index finger. "I guess."

"You take Me back?" She smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She wrapped Her arms around My neck. "Thanks Randy You won't regret it." Yeah let's hope.

She let go and looked at Me again. "Hey I didn't know You had a daughter?"

"Yeah neither did I until a few days ago."

"Oh, so why isn't she with Her Mother?"

"Because Her Mom beats Her and I don't want Her around that."

"Aww... That must be hard on Her." She said but didn't sound to concerned.

"Yeah, look I have to have dinner with My family tonight so how about tomorrow We go out to celebrate?"

She smiled. "Okay, will You walk Me out?"

I nodded. "Sure." I followed Her downstairs, and led Her to the door. She pulled My face down and gave Me a long deep kiss. "Ewww!"

We seperated and I seen Alex eating a sandwich.

"Alex go eat over the Kitchen table." I scolded Her.

"Sorry." She ran back into the kitchen.

I shook My head and looked back at Kendall. "I'll see You tomorrow."

"Okay I love You."

"Love You too Kendall." She smiled and walked out.

I walked into the kitchen. John looked at Me. "Man please tell Me You didn't get back together with Her!"

"Sorry..." I sighed.

"Randy! She always does this! She always ends up finding a way to screw it up!"

"Hey maybe this time is different?"

"Dude, You always say that."

"Whatever." I walked over to Alex, and stole a bit out of Her sandwich.

She seen. "Hey! Get Your own."

"Why should I do that when I can just snack on Your's?"

She smiled. "Daddy what room is mine?"

"You pick, it can be anyone except Mine, John's or the guest room."

"Okay." She put Her dish in the sink and went upstairs. I followed Her to see which one She picked.

I walked in and She was looking around. "I like this one."

"Okay this one it is, how about I give You and John some money to buy some stuff to fix it up with?"

She smiled really big. "Okay."

"Hey John!" I called out.

He came up. "What?"

"Do Mind taking Alex shopping for room stuff? I have some cleaning and laundry to catch up on."

"Sure I would love to."

I pulled My wallet out and gave Him a few hundreds. "If that's not enough just you pay and I'll pay You when You get back."

He nodded. "Okay."

He went over to Alex and put Her on His shoulder. "Come on Munchkin We have some shopping to do."

She giggled. "Okay."

I looked at Her. "Be good for John."

"Okay bye Daddy!"

I chuckled. "Bye Sweetie." They left and I started on the Laundry.

A couple hours past and John called Me. "Hello?"

"Hey Man, I'm in the drive way could You come get Alex She fell asleep on the way back and there is a lot of stuff to carry in."

I chuckled. "Sure be right there." I hung up and walked outside.

He was right Alex was sound asleep. I opened the door and unbuckled Her carefully, I picked Her up and She put Her head on My shoulder.

I walked inside and John looked at Me. "Hey I'm going to set Her Room up so could You lay her on the couch?"

"Yeah." I layed Alex carefully on the couch, and I went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning.

Another hour passed and John came into the Kitchen. "It's done, Can I wake Her up now?"

I looked at the time. "Yeah My family should be here any minute."

"Okay." He walked into the living room.

I was finishing cleaning the counter when I heard a knock at the door. I went to get it.

I opened it and My Mom, Dad, Brother and Sister were there.

My Mom immediately hugged Me. "Randy it's so good to see You, where's that Grand Daughter I need to meet?"

"John! Alex! Their here!"

They came running down the stairs and Alex seen everybody and immediately clung to Me. My Mom looked at Me confused.

I just shook My head. "Alex, it just shy at first."

I looked down at Alex. "Alex, sweetie this is Your Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Nate and Aunt Becky." I said pointed them all out.

She smiled. "Hi."

* * *

My Mom cooked dinner and We all ate. Alex really became attached to Nate. Nate thought it was awesome that He had a niece.

He looked at Alex. "Are You sure Pigs are pink? I thought they were green."

Alex started giggling. "Yes Uncle Nate Pigs are Pink!" I smiled. I was happy they were getting along.

After We cleaned up I sat in the living room with My Dad, Nate, and John. We were just talking about wrestling.

I looked at Nate. "So have You decided if Your going to become a Wrestler?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, I might go to college first."

"Good Boy!" My Dad, John and I said at the same time. We all laughed.

Alex walked in looking tired. "Hey Kiddo." She didn't say anything She just crawled on My lap. A couple mintues later She fell asleep.

My Dad looked at Me. "Randy, She's a great kid, Your a great Dad."

"Thanks."

My Mom walked in. "Where did Alex..." then She noticed Her sleeping on My lap. "Aw that's adorable."

Then Becky came in. "I have to get a picture!" I rolled My eyes and She took it.

I remembered something. "Hey Can make Me a copy of that?"

She nodded. "Sure."

My Dad looked at Me. "Alright Randy I think were going to head out."

I nodded. "Okay it was nice seeing You guys." We said are good-bye's and They left.

John yawned and looked at Me. "I'm heading to bed."

"Me too." I got up and carried Alex up the stairs and into Her New room. Which John decorated in flowers and butterflies.

I rolled My eyes and layed Her in Her bed. I tucked Her in and kissed Her forehead.

I walked to My room and put Pajama pants on. I took My shirt off and crawled in bed. I fell asleep and a little while later I got woken up by.

"Daddy..."

I opened My eyes and seen Alex standing there. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared to sleep in My room by Myself."

"Do You want to sleep in Here with Me?" She nodded. I made some room and let Her get in. I kissed Her forehead. "Goodnight Sweetie I love You."

"Daddy did You know Mommy never said Goodnight to Me? And She never told Me She loved Me."

In My Head I was picturing Me squeezing the life out of Sammie and Her little Boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Baby, but I promise You this, There won't ever be a night that I won't say goodnight."

She smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled again. "I love You Daddy."

"I love You too baby girl." I closed My eyes.

"Daddy, are Pigs really pink?"

"Alex, go to sleep."

She giggled. "Okay sorry, goodnight."

"Night for the second time in a row."

She laughed again. "I love You."

"I love You too." She curled up next Me and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update! School and Soccer conditioning is kinda getting to me... Lol well the next chapter will be about Kendall and Randy's Date. Oh and those Who want to see Ted in this, He will be baby sitting in the next chapter! So please review!**


	7. Dress Up

** RKOsgirl92: Pretty much is! :)**

**xMyHeartShine: Kendall is one of His ex girlfriend's.**

**DamonandBonnie4ever: Thanks! It means alot! :)**

**Happygolucky103: Thanks and here You go. :)**

**biblicalforte: Thank You and I never knew 'dopest' was a word. Lol, I like it! :)**

**reina13: Thank You! :)**

**Lexii Loves You: I'm totally thinking about it! thanks for the reviews keep em coming! :D**

**ashmarie: Here You Go! :)**

**Christina89: Thanks!**

**kiki254: Aw Thank You! :)**

**Ashurii-sama: Thanks please vote on My poll! :)**

**WweDivaTayTay45: I know I'm totally going to have Her do something like that but not in this chapter sorry. Probably the next one, I'm not sure but stick with Me! **

**Thanks guys keep the reviews coming! I love it!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Randy's POV

I was getting ready for My date with Kendall. Alex was downstairs watching some old wrestling tapes with John.

Ted is actually coming over to help baby sit Alex. He's never met Her and He is really eager to do so.

I put some cologne on, and I put My wallet in My back pocket. I was walking downstairs when there was a knock at the door.

I opened it and Ted was there. "Hey Ted, come on in."

He walked in. "So where's the little Rugrat?"

"In the living room with John." We walked in and Alex was sitting on John's lap.

I looked at Her. "Sweetie this is Ted, He's going to watch You with John."

"Okay Hi Ted!" She exclaimed. I was happy She was getting over Her shyness.

He laughed. "Hi there Cutie."

She giggled and looked up at Me. "Daddy, why are You so mean on the TV?"

I looked at John and He said. "We were watching when You were a heel."

I nodded and looked at Her. "Well, that is when I was a bad guy."

"Are You still a bad guy?"

I shook My head. "Nope."

She smiled. "Good because I don't like bad guys."

I chuckled and gave Her a kiss on the forehead. "Be good for John and Ted okay?"

She whined. "Daddy I know, aren't I always?"

I nodded. "True, I'll see Ya guys later." They said bye and I headed out.

Alex's POV

Ted came and sat by Me. "So Alex, what do like to do?"

"I like to watch Daddy and John on TV." I pointed to them on the TV, where they were having a match.

Ted chuckled. "Right."

A little later I got hungry. I looked up at John, whose lap I was still on. "John I'm hungry."

He smiled. "What do You want?"

"Um...Mac and cheese."

He nodded. "Okay, You stay here with Ted and I'll go make it." I nodded and He walked into the Kitchen.

I looked at Ted. "Is Your full name Ted?"

He shook his head. "No it's Theodore, but people call Me Ted, or even Teddy."

"Oh like a Teddy bear?" I smiled.

He laughed. "Exactly."

"Let's play dress-up!"

"Okay." I pulled Him all the way up to My Room.

Randy's POV

Kendall and I were at the Restaurant We had Our first Date, She wanted to go. I ordered a Soda and She ordered a Margarita.

She looked at Me. "Why didn't You order a beer? You always do."

"I don't know I just don't have a taste for beer anymore."

She was shocked. "Randy what happened to You? You've changed."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well...No but, It's different, I don't really like it."

"Sorry but I'm not changing." I said harshly.

"Randy I'm not asking You to."

"Good." I smirked. We ate Our food and I drove Her home.

I walked Her up to Her door. She smiled. "Thanks for taking Me out, Did You want to come in?"

I looked at the time. "Nah, I'll pass I should go see what Alex did to John and Ted."

She grabbed My hand. "Randy they are 2 grown Men they can handle a 4 year old."

"She's 6." I said sharply.

She sighed. "Sorry, but come in just for a little bit."

"Sorry but, really I have to go."

"Fine, I'll call You tomorrow I guess."

I kissed Her cheek. "Okay."

She huffed. "That's all I get?"

"Kendall what do You want Me to do? We just started going back out, I want to take it slow."

"Whatever thanks for Dinner again." She walked in and slammed the Door.

I just shook My head and headed back Home. I was excited to see Alex, I don't like to be away from Her I already missed 6 years of Her life.

I unlocked the Door and walked in slowly. I heard the TV going in the Living Room. I walked in to see all three of them passed out.

Alex was sleeping on Ted's chest. Ted was wearing a Tu-Tu? John was sleeping on the floor and it looked like He had make up on His face.

I went over to Ted and nudged Him. "Hey I'm Home."

He opened His eyes. "Oh Hey how'd Your Date go?"

"Eh, it was okay."

He looked at Alex and back up at Me. "A little help?"

"Yeah." I picked Her up carefully and She layed Her head on My shoulder. Ted got up and took the Tu-Tu off.

I smiled and whispered. "It looks like You guys had fun."

"Yeah We played dress-up and House! I was the dog!" He smiled.

I chuckled and rolled My eyes. "Alright I'm going to put her to Bed, thanks for coming over."

"No problem I had lots of fun with Her She's adorable."

"Yeah She definitely has the Orton looks."

He laughed, and patted My back. "See You later."

"Bye." I heard the front door close and I nudged John. He sat up.

"Oh Your Home, where's Ted?"

"He went Home, and that eye shadow is a lovely color on You."

He wiped His face. "Hey She wanted to give Me a Make over."

"Trying to make excuses? It's fine I want tell anyone."

John laughed. "I'm serious, but I'm going to shower then You can tell Me about Your date."

"Yeah I need put this one to bed." He nodded and I headed upstairs and I walked into Her Room.

I noticed She was still wearing jeans, I know those are uncomfortable to sleep in. I looked in Her dresser and grabbed polka-dot pajama pants.

I changed Her into them and I tucked her in. I kissed Her forehead.

"Goodnight Baby I love You." I whispered.

"I love You too." She said with sleep in Her voice.

I smiled and walked out. I went down into the Kitchen and it looks like they made Mac and cheese. I decided to clean it up.

A couple minutes later John walked in and sat on the Counter. "So how was it?"

"kind of boring actually."

"What did You drive Her home?"

"Yeah."

"Did She ask You to come in?"

"Yeah."

"Did You?"

"No."

"What! Man why not?"

I sighed. "I don't know, it's different I thought I would always love Her but I don't."

He scratched His head. "Well maybe, You two aren't meant to be."

"I guess."

"Hey You will find the girl You will spend the rest of Your life with soon."

"Yeah I hope."

He patted My back. "Don't worry Man it will happen."

* * *

**Okay so Kendall and Randy aren't meant to be, I seriously can't make up My mind. I put a poll on My profile on If Randy should date an OC, Mickie or Neither to please please! Vote! Tell Me what You think. Sorry this chapter is short, I felt like I've been neglecting to update fast enough on this story so this should hold You off until tomorrow... I hope. :D Remember Review!**


	8. My Little Runaway

**Thanks To: **_biblicalforte, DamonandBonnie4ever, reina13, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, xMyHeartShine, RKOsgirl92, WweDivaTayTay45, Cena's baby doll,_

_bsbfan558, ashmarie, matt-hardy-lover-101, Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan, Happygolucky103, Lexii Loves You, kiki254,_** and**_ Pinayprincesa _**It means alot! Keep reviewing guys!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Randy's POV

The next day I woke up in a bad mood. I just wasn't Myself. I went downstairs to get some coffee.

Alex was there and John was making Her breakfast. She smiled up at Me. "Good Morning Daddy."

I sighed. "Morning." I sat down and She started asking Me a whole bunch of questions.

My head was spinning. "Alex, please could You just go watch TV or something? I'm not in the mood to talk."

She kind of looked sad. "Fine." She walked out.

John got up and sat next Me. "Hey Man, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, just not in a good mood I guess, and with Her asking all those questions it's not making it any better."

"Hey don't take it out on Her."

"Why not? I mean She is My Daughter after all! Do You think I asked for this?"

"Randy..."

I cut Him off. "No I might be a good Dad in all but, I never wanted this I never wanted a Kid!"

"Then I'll just make it easier for You." I turned around to see Alex there with tears in Her eyes.

"Alex.." I sighed.

She turned around and ran out of the House. "Oh Crap." I ran after Her but, as soon as I walked out I couldn't find Her.

"ALEX!" I screamed out and nothing. John came over.

I looked at Him. "Fuck! I lost Her." John and I put our coats on and started searching outside.

I figured She would of stayed in the yard, but there was no sign of Her.

I sat on the porch. "What the hell am I going to do?"

John sighed. "Don't worry Randy She couldn't of gotten far, I'll make some calls." He pulled out His cell and started dialing away.

What the Hell is wrong with Me? John was right I should of never said anything. If I would of kept My Mouth shut Alex would still be here.

John looked at Me. "Ted, Cody, Mike, and Vince are all out looking for Her. Don't worry We will find Her."

Alex's POV

I was running but, I didn't know where I was running to. I have no other place to go. I think I'm going to head back.

I turned around and all the streets look the same. I started crying I was lost. I sat on a bench with My head in My hands.

I seen a black car pull over. I was scared I didn't know who was driving.

The door opened. "Alex!"

"Mike!" I ran over to Him and hugged Him.

He patted My head. "Oh Alex, We have to get You back to Your house, Your Dad is worried You had us all worried."

"NO! I don't want to see Him!" I let go of Mike and started running again.

There was no way I was letting Him take Me back to My Dad that doesn't even want Me.

Mike was chasing after Me, He finally caught Me and I was struggling to get out of His grip. "Alex tell Me why You don't want to go Home?"

"Because My Daddy doesn't want Me!"

"Why would You think that?"

"I heard Him talking to John and He said He never wanted a Kid." I started crying.

He pulled Me into a Hug. "C'mon Squirt You can come with Me back to My Hotel."

"Okay." I sobbed.

He helped Me into the passenger seat and He drove off. We pulled into the parking lot and Mike grabbed My hand and We walked to His Room.

He unlocked the door. "Alright I have to use the bathroom just watch some TV okay?"

"Okay." I sniffed.

Mike's POV

I went into the bathroom not because I had to Pee, because I needed to talk to Randy. I dialed His number.

"Hello?" He sounded anxious.

"Randy I found Her She's with Me at My Hotel."

"She made it all the way there?"

"No I found walking down a road, but She doesn't want to see You She thinks You don't want Her."

He sighed. "I was just mad, I didn't mean it."

"Well You need to get over here and tell Her that."

"Okay I'll be right there." I hung up and walked back into the room. She was watching ICarly.

I sat next to Her. "You know squirt Your going to have to go Home sometime."

"I know, it's just My Daddy doesn't want Me so I'm making it easier for him."

"Alex, of course Your Daddy wants You He was just upset, He loves You!"

She sighed. "I wish I wouldn't of ran away."

I nodded. "Me too, You almost gave everyone a heart attack."

She smiled. "I'm glad You found Me though Mike."

I chuckled. "Yeah it wouldn't of been good if Sheamus would of found You."

She laughed. "I would of out run whitey! He would of never caught Me." I laughed and there was a knock at the door.

Randy's POV

I knocked on Mike's door with John standing beside Me.

He opened it. "Oh Hey Guys come on in." We walked in and Alex spotted Me.

She looked upset, but Her face lit up a little bit seeing Me.

I got down on My knees and put My arms out. "Alex." "

Daddy!" She came running over and hugged Me. It felt so good to have Her in My arms.

She kept apologizing. "Daddy I'm so sorry! Please don't hate Me, I'll never do it again, please don't send Me back to Mommy!" She started crying.

I patted Her back. "Shh...It's okay."

I picked Her up and looked at Mike. "Thanks Mike for getting Her."

"No Problem She's like My Niece I love Her!"

I smiled and nodded. "Alright bye." We walked to the parking lot and got in the Hummer.

I gave the keys to John. "You drive." He nodded.

I sat in the back seat with Alex still in My arms. She wouldn't let go and I didn't want Her to either.

This is all My fault She could of seriously got hurt because of My big mouth. We got home and I sat Her on the couch.

I sat next to Her. "Alex, I'm sorry I said that Daddy was just mad, I didn't mean it I want You as My Daughter I'm glad You are."

"I'm sorry too for running away, I was going to come back but, I got lost."

"It's okay." I pulled Her into a Hug.

She layed Her head on My lap and She ended up falling asleep. John came over to Us. "Man, I'm so glad She's okay."

"I know I don't know what I would do with out Her."

"So who do You think is Her favorite?"

"What are You talking about?"

"Her favorite Person."

"That's easy. Me." I smirked.

He chuckled. "No I mean besides You."

"Oh Uh.. Probably Mike."

"Why not Me?"

"I don't know, She just seems to like Mike more."

"Well tomorrow at the Arena I'm going to put it to the test. I'm going to see who She likes better Me, Ted, Cody or Mike."

"John, You know who She's going to pick."

"Ah! Nope I don't want to hear it." He put His hands over His ears.

I laughed. Great Alex is going to have a fun day tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay so last time to vote for who Randy should date: Mickie, OC Or neither. the answer is going to be in the next chapter so please vote! :) **

**and like always please review they are very much appreciated. **

**Oh and another thing is tell Me who You guys want to be Alex's favorite person, it can be either John, Ted, Cody or Mike!  
**


	9. Cottage Cheese

**Thanks to: **_xMyHeartShine, xSiimplyCrazeedx, matt-hardy-lover-101, bsbfan558, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, ashmarie, MrsKeishaOrton, LtotheeD, RKOsgirl92, xxAirBourneFanxx, SBMFanatic,_

_Rosebudct, Happygolucky103, Poke-Contest-Ikari-Oldrival, luneara eclipse, Lexii Loves You, kiki254, Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan, reina13, Cena's baby doll,_ **and **_Ricky_

**Thanks Guys so Much! The Poll is answered in this chapter, Sorry Guys if You wanted something else. It was only beat by 1 vote. I would like to thank the 23 people who voted! It means alot! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Randy's POV

It was Monday again and Raw was live. I was sitting in My locker room getting ready for My Match. John has Alex with Him, He's trying to make Her choose Him as Her favorite Person.

There was a knock at the door and I opened it. Mickie was there. "Uh.. Hey Randy."

"Mickie, what do You want?" I sneered. I've been trying to get a whole of Her for a week now. I really don't want to talk to Her right now.

She sighed. "I've made My decision."

"So…" I snapped.

"I'm dumping My Boyfriend."

"Good for You." I rolled My eyes.

She looked confused. "Randy is something wrong?"

"Yeah You could of called Me, I was waiting for a whole week."

"Randy I'm sorry please forgive Me."

Mickie's POV

He glared at Me. "Why should I?"

"Because I like You a lot and You said You liked Me too!"

"That was before You made Me wait like a little Puppy. Mickie I'm done I don't need You in My life." He slammed the door in My face.

I stood there in shock, I thought He liked Me. Oh well, I guess I'll just go back to Josh My Boyfriend.

Alex's POV

I was in John's Locker Room with Him, Ted, Cody, and Mike. John looked at Me. "Okay Alex I want You to choose whose Your favorite."

"Okay." I smiled. They all stood in a line. I went to Ted.

He smiled. "Hey I let You put a Tu-Tu on Me."

I nodded. "True." I went to Cody.

He nodded. "I know We haven't spent any time together but, I was the first Person to Baby sit You, I think that deserves some credit."

"I'll think about it." I went to John.

He smiled. "Come on Munckin, I let You put make up on Me."

"I guess."

"I'll buy You a Toy!"

"Really?" My Eyes lit up.

He nodded. "Sure."

I went to Mike. Mike smiled. "you're My buddy."

I nodded. "Yes I am."

I stood back. "I've made My decision." They all got quiet.

"I choose…..Mike!"

"I knew it!" Mike exclaimed. He picked Me up and twirled Me around.

I looked at the others. "Sorry Guys, I still Love You Guys, though." They smiled and gave Me a Hug.

I looked at Mike. "Can We go terrorize Sheamus?"

He smiled. "You got it Kiddo." He put Me on His back and We headed out.

Randy's POV

I headed to the Gorilla for My Match it was against Wade Barrett. I stood at the Curtain, and waited. _I hear Voices in My Head, They Counsel Me, They Understand, They Talk to Me.  
_  
I walked out with My Viper face. The match was over before I knew it. I got the RKO and pinned Him.

I went backstage and grabbed a water bottle, I went to My Locker Room and I was in the Mood to go to the Bar. I just need someone to keep an eye on Alex.

I picked up My Phone and called John. "Hello?"

"John, Is Alex with You?"

"Nope, She's with Mike."

"Hey if I can find Someone to watch Alex, do You want to go to the Bar with Me?"

"Sure, I'll meet You in the parking lot."

"Cool." I hung up and I changed into a nice dress shirt and a pair of nice fitted jeans.

I went to Catering to see if Mike and Alex were there. They were and Sheamus was by them.

Alex's POV

"Hi Ronald Mcdonald!" I exclaimed.

Sheamus glared at Me. "Look fella I don't have time for You."

"How many times do I have to tell You I'm not a 'Fella'?" Mike was laughing.

Sheamus huffed. "Whatever Your just a pathetic little Orton, why should I even waste My time on You?" I started crying.

Randy's POV

I heard Alex crying and I ran over to Them.

"What's going on Here?" I glared at Sheamus.

Mike was comforting Alex. "Sheamus called Her a pathetic Orton."

I glared at Him. "Your something You know that? Making a 6 year old cry."

"Oh please She's a Cry Baby!"

I pushed Him to the wall and had My Hand to His neck. "Say it again and see what happens!" He gulped and I let Him leave.

I walked back over to Alex and Mike. "Hey Sweetie It's okay He won't ever talk to You again."

She wiped Her eyes. "Good He looks like Cottage Cheese." Mike and I starting laughing and She smiled.

I looked at Mike. "Hey I'm going to the bar tonight could You keep an eye on Her for Me?"

He smiled and nodded. "I would be happy to, Just pick Her up tomorrow."

I patted His back. "Thanks Man."

"Not a Problem."

I looked down at Alex. "Baby, John and I are going out tonight so Your going to stay with Mike okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

I chuckled and kissed Her cheek. "Be good."

"I will."

"I love You."

"I love You too Daddy." I smiled and walked to the parking lot. John and I got in the Hummer.

He looked at Me. "Whose watching the Munchkin?"

"Mike."

He rolled his eyes. "Of Course Her favorite Person."

I chuckled. "I told You She would pick Him."

"Yeah Well I even told Her I would buy Her a toy."

"That's one thing You need to learn about Alex, She doesn't like to be bribed."

"Thanks for telling Me so late."

"No problem." I smirked.

We got to the Bar and We automatically got beers. We sat down at a table and I was just staring at My beer.

John chuckled. "Are You going to stare at it or drink it?" I shrugged, I didn't know Myself if I wanted to drink it.

John nudged Me. "Hey look over there two hot girls, let's go check em out."

I sighed. "Fine." I got up and We walked over to them.

John looked at Them. "Well hello there, could We buy you beautiful ladies a beer?"

The light browned hair one smiled. "Sure."

The dark browned hair one shook Her head. "I don't drink." I smiled.

John nodded. "So what's Your names?"

"I'm Elizabeth but Everybody calls Me Liz." The light haired one smiled.

I looked at the Dark haired one. "What about You?"

She smiled. "Ashley."

I smiled back. "I'm Randy." I stuck My hand out.

She shook it. "Nice to meet You Randy."

A couple hours passed and Ashley and I were just talking about everything. I really like Her, She's nice.

"So how old is Your Daughter?"

"6."

"What happened to Her Mother if You don't mind Me asking?"

"No, Uh well I never knew I had a daughter until about a couple weeks ago, She found Me and I found out Her Mother beats Her."

She put Her hand to her mouth. "Oh My Gosh, that poor little Girl."

"Yeah but, She's with Me now, so Were all good."

"That's great that You took Her, I know some Guys Who probably would of just left Her there."

I nodded. "Yeah, well I'm not like most Guys, I was but not anymore."

She smiled. "I like that."

I looked at the time and it was already 2am. I looked over at John and Liz. They were drunk.

I looked at Ashley. "Well I better get John back to the Hotel before He does something stupid."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah I better get Liz home to."

"Hey Uh… I'm in town for a couple days, maybe We could go out tomorrow."

"Like a Date?" She bit Her lip.

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean if You want it to be."

She smiled. "I'd like that." She wrote on a napkin and handed it to Me. "Call Me."

"Will Do." I smirked.

* * *

**Randy has a DATE! Lol, let's hope She isn't like Kendall... Sorry if Anyone wanted Mickie really, everyone voted for an OC. Mike Is Alex's favorite person! Please Review! :)**


	10. Your Fault

**Sorry I couldn't do shoutouts! If You reviewed I would like to thank You so much! I'm sorry I couldn't do shoutouts, i'll try to do them next chapter! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything WWE!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Mike's POV

Alex was sound asleep in her Pajamas and it was getting late so I layed on the couch. I only had one bed so I let Her sleep in it. I was about to fall asleep when I heard start saying no.

I was confused, I got up and walked over to her. She was thrashing back and fourth on the bed.

I shook Her gently. "Alex…"

She screamed. "NO!"

I picked Her up and pulled on My lap. I kept rubbing Her back. I finally heard Her gasp and I looked at Her. "Alex, Sweetie are You okay?" She shook Her head and started crying.

"Alex it was just a dream, it's not real."

"I know, but I want My Daddy!"

I looked at the time. It was 3am. "Okay I'll call Him okay?" She sobbed and nodded.

I grabbed My cell and dialed His number. "Hello?" He sounded like He was awake.

"Randy, uh Alex had a bad dream…"

He cut Me off. "Let Me talk to Her."

"Okay." I gave Her the Phone.

Randy's POV

"Hello?" I could tell She was crying.

"Alex Baby are You okay?"

"No.." She sobbed.

"Do You want Me to come get You?"

"Could You?"

"Of course Sweetie I'll be right there, let Me talk to Mike okay?"

"Okay."

"Hello?" Mike said.

"Hey I'm going to come get Her okay?"

"Alright I'll get Her stuff ready."

"Bye." I hung up and put My shirt on.

John was passed out snoring on the other bed. I just shook My head and walked to Mike's room. I knocked and Mike opened it.

I walked in and Alex came over to Me She wrapped Her arms around My waist. I picked Her up and She moved Her arms to My neck.

I looked at Mike. "Thanks Mike for watching Her."

He nodded. "Not a problem." I fist bumped Him and walked back to My Room.

I layed Alex in Bed and I got under the covers. She looked at Me with Sad eyes. "Daddy I'm sorry."

I rubbed Her arm. "For what Sweetie?"

"For bugging You."

I chuckled a little. "Baby don't worry about it, I wasn't sleeping or anything."

"Okay." She layed Her head on the pillow and just stared at the blanket.

"Did You want to tell Me Your dream?"

She sighed and looked up at Me. "I was with You and We were walking down the street, it was sunny and I thought it was all good, but then You said that I wasn't good enough to be You daughter and You left.

It starting raining and Jack appeared and was dragging My arm, I kept calling for You but, You wouldn't come."

I pulled Her close to My chest. She started crying. I rubbed Her back soothingly. "I'm sorry sweetie, that will never happen."

"I know but, it felt real." She sniffed.

I patted Her back. "It's okay it's not going to happen, and hey whose Jack?"

"My Mom's Boyfriend."

"Alex, did He ever do anything to hurt You?"

"Yeah, He used to hit Me all the time and when Mommy wasn't home He said that He was My Daddy and I do what He says, He would make take My clothes off and He would kiss Me, I was really uncomfortable but He said that's what Daddy's do."

I jumped out of bed. Was He fucking insane? I started pacing.

Alex looked at Me. "Daddy what's wrong?"

"Alex did He do anything else?" She looked down at the floor.

I sighed. "Alex You have to tell Me!"

"Well uh, He used to touch My private area and I would tell Him Stop I don't like that but He would just hit Me to shut Me up." Tears rolled down Her cheeks.

I walked over to her and wiped the tears off. "Get Your shoes on."

"Where are We going?"

"You'll see."

She got Her shoes on and I needed someone to go with Me, I looked at John and He was still sleeping. I grabbed a pillow and blanket. I grabbed Alex's hand and walked out.

We stopped at a room. I knocked on the door and Ted opened it. "Randy it's 4 in the morning what are You doing here?"

"Get dressed Your coming with Me."

"Where are We going?"

"I'll tell You on the way." He nodded and changed.

We went down to My Hummer and I opened the back passenger door and I put the pillow in and the blanket.

I looked at Alex. "Go to sleep You need it."

"Okay." She got in and put the blanket on Her.

I got in the Driver's side and Ted got in on the Passenger side. I put the Car in gear and sped off. About an hour later Ted looked at Me. "Are You going to tell Me where We are going?"

I looked in the rear view mirror and Alex was sleeping. I explained Ted the whole thing Alex told Me.

Ted got mad. "Okay You need to step on it, I want to beat the shit out of that creep."

"Actually Your going to stay in the here with Alex."

"Man, I wanna sock Him in the face." I just rolled My eyes and kept driving.

Another hour passed and We were coming up to Sammie's house. Alex woke up and looked out the window. "Daddy… Your not taking Me back there are You?" She asked worriedly.

"No Sweetie I have to have a talk with Them, Your going to stay in the car with Ted."

"Oh okay." She yawned. I rolled My eyes, sometimes it was easy to get her to agree to something but other times it is so difficult.

I pulled into the driveway and I looked at Ted. "Keep Alex in the car, do not let Her leave."

He nodded. "Okay."

I opened the door and He grabbed My arm. "Be careful."

"I will." I shut the door and walked to the front door.

I pounded on the door. I calmed down on the way here but thinking of the sick bastard touching My Daughter made Me clench My fists.

Jack opened the door. "Are You sick of Her already?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I pulled Him out and starting beating the crap out of him

Alex's POV

I could hear yelling and I started to get scared. "Teddy is Daddy going to be okay?"

"Alex, Your Dad it the Viper of course He's going to be okay."

I laughed a little. a couple minutes passed and I started to hear sirens. The police pulled in the driveway. I was even more scared then before.

They got out and the next thing I seen was them pulling My Dad in handcuffs. His face was bleeding.

I got out of the Hummer and ran over to Him. "DADDY!" I heard Teddy call My name, but I didn't want them taking My Daddy away.

He looked down at Me. "Alex go back to Ted."

"But Daddy they are going to take You away."

"I know Baby I'll back though."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Then I seen them pulling Jack out in handcuffs.

I ran over to Him. "This is all Your fault!" I kicked Him in the balls and He fell to his knees.

I slapped Him as hard as I could. "I hate You!" I started crying, then I felt Teddy pick Me up and next thing I knew I was back in the Hummer.

* * *

**Please Review! Ashley is going to bail Randy out, just thought I'd like to tell you that! :)**


	11. An Orton All Along

**Thanks to: **_Xx-UnstableOne-xX, luneara eclipse, Sonib89, kiki254, matt-hardy-lover-101, biblicalforte, xSiimplyCrazeedx, Cena's baby doll, WweDivaTayTay45, RachyIsMe, ashmarie,_

_MrsKeishaOrton, RKOsgirl92, xMyHeartShine, reina13, Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan_ **and** _Viper's-babe _** You Guys do not know how much Your support means to Me! Keep Reviewing I love it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Ted's POV

I drove back to the Hotel and took Alex to Randy's Room. I pounded on the Door. John opened up. "What?" He had a hang over.

"You need to watch Alex, Randy is in Jail."

"What?"

"Look John, I don't have time just watch Alex."

"Okay, call Me when You know something."

"I will." I walked to the stairs.

A Brunette came over to Me. "Hi do You know where Randy Orton's Room is by any chance?"

"Uh… Who are You?"

"Ashley, Randy and I were suppose to have a Date."

"Come with Me."

"Where are We going?"

"To get Randy out of Jail."

* * *

It took a couple hours to get there.

Ashley and I walked into the front desk. "I'm here to bail out Randy Orton."

Ashley stepped up. "Well I am, He doesn't have any money on Him." The Guy nodded.

Randy's POV

I was sitting in this stupid Jail cell for I don't know how long. My eye was bruising and The blood on My face was dry.

I was really pissed off Sammie called the Cops but, I can't really do anything about it now. I hope Alex is okay, She seemed pretty upset that I was leaving. God I miss Her.

I looked at the clock on the wall it was already 4pm. Crap I was suppose to go on a Date with Ashley. An Officer came to My cell and unlocked it. I looked at Him confused.

He sighed. "Looks like Your lucky, Someone bailed You out."

"Really?" I wonder who did that.

"Yep, here's Your clothes, bathroom is on the right and You can leave."

"Thanks." I changed back into My normal clothing and I walked out into lobby.

I seen Ashley and Ted. "Ashley?"

She turned around and came over to Me. "Randy what the hell were You thinking?"

"Do actually think I was going to let that bastard get away with that?"

"No but, You could of called Me so I could of kicked the bitch's Ass So She couldn't call the Cops."

I smirked. "Have I told You that I like You a lot?"

"Yeah last night." She smiled.

I leaned down and kissed Her. It was amazing, right then and there I could picture My Life with Her. I could picture having kids with Her and Her being a Mother for Alex.

Ted cleared His throat. She blushed and I looked at Him. "So I'm guessing You bailed Me out?"

He shook His head. "Nope, Ashley did."

I looked at Her. "Why would You do that?"

"Did You actually think I was going to let You bail on Our date?" I laughed and wrapped My arms around Her.

She smirked. "And Plus Ted didn't have any money on Him."

I looked at Him. "The Son of the million dollar Man didn't have any money?"

He looked down. "I forgot My wallet Man."

Ashley looked at Him. "Would if You didn't run into Me, what would You of done?"

"I don't know, sit here I guess." We all started laughing.

I grabbed Ashley's hand and We walked out. I seen My Hummer, I looked at Ted. "You didn't scratch it did You?"

Ted rolled His eyes. "No I didn't scratch Your precious Car." He gave Me the keys and He got in the back seat.

Ashley got in the front with Me. I put the keys in the ignition and I pulled the mirror down and looked at My black eye. It was horrible. "I'm hideous."

Ashley smiled. "Well actually I think the black eye makes You look hot."

I smirked. "Oh really?"

She smirked bigger trying not to laugh. "Uh-huh." I grabbed Her hand and kissed it.

Ted gagged. "Please kill Me now. Randy hurry up and drive I can't stand to be in a love sick car." We laughed and I started the long drive back.

* * *

It took about an hour and a half, mostly because I sped. I pulled into the Hotel parking lot, I looked at Ted. "Here You go."

"Aren't You coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to take Ashley on that date." I grabbed Her hand and smiled.

Ted rolled His eyes. "Okay what do You want Me to tell Alex?"

"Tell Her I'm fine and She better be sleeping by the time I get home."

He nodded. "Okay You two love birds be safe."

I rolled My eyes. "Okay Ted." He chuckled and walked into the Hotel.

I put the Hummer back in gear and sped off. I looked at Ashley. "Where would You like to go?"

"Uh… I don't know not somewhere fancy or anything."

"How about…McDonald's?"

She starting laughing. "Sounds great." I smirked and chuckled. I pulled into A McDonald's parking lot and I got out. I opened Her door for Her.

She chuckled. "Such a Gentleman."

I smirked. " I try." I grabbed Her hand and We walked in. I was so happy We were the only ones there. I didn't really want to be interrupted by fans.

We went to the register. I ordered a big mac with fries, and a coke. She was thinking about what She wanted.

I raised an eye brow. "If You order a Salad, I'm going to slap You."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I won't." She ended up ordering the same thing I did except She got an Ice tea. We sat down and started eating.

I looked at Her. "So what do You do for a living?"

"Nothing at the moment, I want to do something with Journalism or something I have a degree in it."

"You know I could get You a Job."

She shook Her head. "You don't have to do that."

"Ashley You bailed Me out of Jail, I think I owe You."

"Fine, How?"

"I know Vince is looking for a new storyline writer So I'll talk to Him."

"So You mean I would write the Storyline's in wrestling?" I nodded.

"Wow, that would be awesome."

I smiled. "Yeah but, that means Your going to have to be on the road."

She nodded. "I can handle it, plus I'll get to see more of You."

I smiled. "You don't know how much I would love that."

"I think I might." She smiled and We finished eating.

We got back in the Hummer and She laughed. I looked at Her. "What?"

"Our first Date was at McDonald's."

I chuckled. "Hey it was original." She laughed.

I smiled. "Alright so do You want Me to drive You home?"

"Just drive Me to the Hotel My Car is there."

"Okay." I smiled and grabbed Her hand.

We got back to the Hotel in about 15 minutes, I parked My Hummer next to Her car. I got out and opened Her door. She got out and I shut it.

I looked at Her. "Ashley I know I've only known You for a Day but You don't know how much I care about You already."

She smiled. "Randy I do, because I feel the same way." I leaned down and crushed My lips against Hers.

I pulled back. "I know this is kind of fast but, every time I take things slow they never work out, so Ashley will You be My Girlfriend?"

She smiled shocked. "I would love too." I smiled and picked Her up and twirled Her around.

She giggled and I kissed Her neck. "Tomorrow I'll call Vince, and I'll call You."

"Okay." She smiled.

I kissed Her another time. "I call You tomorrow." "Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." She got in Her Car and I watched Her drive off.

I finally made My feet move and I walked to My Room. I got My key card out and I scanned it and walked in.

John looked up at Me. "Look who it is the Jail bird."

I rolled My eyes. "Yeah today hasn't been a good day."

He nodded. "I think You should go talk to Alex, She kept thinking Your weren't coming back."

I nodded. "Okay, hey thanks for watching Her."

"She wasn't any trouble, just worrying about You." I walked to the other side of the room that cut off into a small bedroom.

Alex was laying on the bed her eyes were shut but I could tell She wasn't sleeping. I sat on the bed. She opened Her eyes. "Daddy!"

I smiled and pulled Her into My arms. She wrapped Her arms around My neck. "I'm so glad Your back!"

"I promised You I would, I don't break My promises." It sounded like She was almost crying.

"Aw Baby it's okay I'm here."

"I know but, If I never told what He did You would of never went to Jail."

"Alex don't say that, You need to tell Me these kinds of things, it was My fault I went to Jail I didn't have to beat Him up, I just did and it was the wrong thing to do."

She was about to say something but My phone started ringing. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Randy it's Gary, I found out Your little incident and Sammie dropped the charges and gave You full custody of Alex, it's now official."

I sighed in relief. "Thank You Gary so much!"

"Your welcome, If You ever need anything let Me know."

"I will."

"Take Care."

"Thanks You too." I hung up and looked at Alex. "Sweetie I've have good news."

"What?"

"It's official I have full custody of You!"

"So My Mommy and Jack can never see Me again?"

"Yep never again."

She threw Her arms around Me again. "I'm so happy."

"Me too, and Your now officially an Orton."

"So I'm not Alex Johnson anymore I'm Alex Orton?" She asked smiling.

I nodded. "Yeah." She hugged Me again.

I laughed. "But You know something."

"What?"

"You were an Orton all along." She laughed and I kissed Her forehead.

* * *

**Please Review! :) I just watched 'A Walk To Remember' For the first time with My Cousin, and Aw! That Movie is so Sad! :'( I loved it! :)  
**


	12. Black and Yellow

**Thanks to: **_Sonib89, luneara eclipse, WweDivaTayTay45, matt-hardy-lover-101, Cena's baby doll, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, MrsKeishaOrton, ashmarie, Happygolucky103, biblicalforte,_

_kiki254, RKOsgirl92, xMyHeartShine, Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan, reina13,_ **and** _Ricky_ **It means alot guys! :) Thanks!**

**Please check out a story for Me it's: **_The Curse: Mark of a Myth_ **by:** _Xx-UnstableOne-xX _** It is an amazing story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Randy's POV

I woke up the next Morning and Alex was clung to My Waist. I felt Her arm and it was freezing, I noticed Her blanket was on the floor.

I carefully released her and I picked the blanket up and tucked Her back in. I grabbed My Phone and I called Vince. "Hello?"

"Hey Vince are You still looking for a Storyline writer?"

"Yeah why?"

"I know Someone."

"Is She Your Girlfriend?"

I sighed. "Maybe."

"Fine bring her to the next town I'll interview Her."

"Okay thanks Vince." I hung up and dialed Ashley's number.

"Hello?" She sounded tired.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's fine I had to get up anyway."

"Well Vince agreed to interview You."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah so You have to be in Phoenix Tomorrow at 12."

"Alright I'll book a flight, I'll see You tomorrow Randy."

"Bye Ashley." I hung up and started packing.

John woke up. "Man it's 11am why didn't You wake Me?"

"Sorry I didn't think I had to."

"I've never slept past 10am."

"Well now You have." I smirked.

He rolled His eyes. "Ha ha, So are We going out tonight?"

I raised an eye brow. "Why would We be?"

"Randy I'm hurt You forgot Your best friend's birthday."

"John, I'm so sorry."

He laughed. "It's okay don't worry about it."

"We definitely will go out as soon as We get to Phoenix, I just have to find Someone to watch Alex."

"Leave that up to Me."

"Okay." I finished packing up My bags and Alex's. I gave Them to John and He put Them into the Hummer. We were ready to leave and Alex was still sound asleep.

I sat on the bed carefully. "Alex.." She groaned.

I shook Her gently. "Alex wake up sweetie."

She groaned. "Why?"

"Because, We have to get going silly."

"Fine." She rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

John came back in. "Is She ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah She is just using the Bathroom." He sat on the couch and sighed.

I patted His back. "What's wrong Man?"

"I'm frigging 29 years old and I don't even have a Girlfriend yet."

"Hey don't worry about that You meet the right Girl soon, and hey what about Ashley's Friend Liz?"

"She rather be friends."

"Ouch..."

He rolled His eyes. "Yeah I know."

Alex came out of the Bathroom and went to John. She sat on His lap and wrapped Her arms around His neck. He smiled. "What's this for?"

"I just wanted to." He chuckled and hugged Her close.

I stood up. "Okay let's head to Phoenix." Alex got off of John and We walked down to the Hummer.

We about a half an hour into the drive when Alex groaned. "Daddy I'm bored."

I sighed. "What do You want Me to do about it?"

"I don't know." She pouted.

John looked at Her. "Here I'll put the radio on." He turned the knob and some rap music came on.

I glared at Him. "Turn this shit off."

He shook His head. "Nope, I love this song."

Alex smiled. "I know this song."

I glared at Her. "I thought You like Rock and Country?"

She nodded. "Yeah I do but this song is so cool, John sing it with Me!"

He smiled and turned it up louder and started singing. "Yeah.. Ahah, You know what it is."

Alex smiled and sang. "Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow."

John laughed. "Black stripe, Yellow paint."

Alex giggled. "Black and Yellow black and yellow!" I shut it off.

John looked at Me. "Hey why did You turn it off?"

"It was giving Me a headache, I don't know You can listen to that."

Alex looked at Me. "Daddy can You put the radio back on Please?"

I nodded. "Yeah but, it's not going to be that bumble bee crap."

She giggled. "It's black and yellow!"

I just shook My head and I turned the nob to a Rock station. Metallica came on. I looked at John. "Now this is good music!" He rolled His eyes.

Alex laughed. "Daddy, I like this song to can You turn it up?"

"Of course." I turned the radio up a little louder.

Another hour later We arrived at the Hotel. We got Our bags in Our Room, and John went out asking if Anyone could watch Alex.

I looked over at Alex. "You need to take a bath."

She whined. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. You didn't take one last night."

She crossed Her arms. "Fine."

I chuckled and went into the bathroom to run Her bath. I put some bubbles in there and filled it up halfway with warm water. I shut it off and went back into the Room.

Alex was jumping on the bed, She was about to fall off. I ran over to her and caught Her.

"Alexandra Marie Orton! Don't You ever do that again!" I sat Her on the bed. She started crying.

I looked at Her. "Alex..."

She cut Me off. "Please don't hurt Me!" She backed up against the wall and She wrapped Her arms around her knees. This isn't good. I sat on the bed and crawled next to Her.

I touched Her arm. "Alex Sweetie.."

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt Me!"

"I'm not going to hurt You!" Right now I'm wanted to kill Sammie and Jack, They fricken traumatized Her! I needed to get Her to snap out of it.

I picked Her up gently and She started screaming. I pulled Her on My lap and She just kept saying. "Please No!"

I rubbed Her back soothingly and She stopped screaming. "Shh... Alex it's okay, I'm not going to hurt You. I'm Your Dad." I felt Her squeeze My Abdomen tightly.

I ran My fingers through Her hair. I kissed Her head. "Are You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Alex You have nothing to apologize for. How about You take that bath now?"

"Okay." I took Her into the Bathroom. I let Her play in the tub for a little bit while I was picking out Her clothes.

John came in. "Hey Randy I got someone to watch Alex."

"Who?"

"Well I asked around and Everyone was busy and I seen Him in the hallway so I just asked Him."

"John! Who is it?"

"The Undertaker."

**

* * *

The Undertaker? How is Alex going to like Him? Please Review! :) Hey I really want to do a Co-Author story So if anyone's interested PM Me! But be Patient with Me it will be My first time doing it. :)  
**


	13. Plan Failed

**Thanks to: **_dannycena42, Cena's baby doll, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, Happygolucky103, biblicalforte, luneara eclipse, RachyIsMe, RKOsgirl92, Sonib89, AmyLynn10159, kiki254, xSiimplyCrazeedx,_

_xMyHeartShine, WweDivaTayTay45, bsbfan558,_ **and **_matt-hardy-lover-101 _ **It's very much appreciated. :)**

**Here's another story that's amazing:** **By Your Side** _By:_** SoCalStarOC**

**I think I'm going to recommend a story every chapter... So If I like Your story I'll recommend it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Randy's POV

"_The Undertaker."_

"Are You insane?" I stared at Him.

John shrugged. "What?"

"He is a flipping giant with long hair and tattoos don't You think Alex will be afraid of Him?"

"I doubt it Taker is cool with Kids."

"Alright whatever, Hey why didn't You ask Mike?"

"He.. Was.. Uh busy." He scratched His chin.

I could tell He was lying. "John!" I said sternly.

"Fine, I don't want Him watching Alex, because Me and Her are getting close and I want to be Her favorite Person."

"Gosh John You act like a 2 year old."

He rolled His eyes. "Yeah whatever, Taker said He would be over in 25 minutes."

"Okay." I sighed and grabbed Alex's clothes and went back into the bathroom. "Hey Baby ready for Me to wash Your hair?"

She nodded. "Yeah My fingers are wrinkly."

I chuckled. "Yeah they sure are." I washed Her hair and pulled the plug on the tub.

I handed Her a towel. "Your clothes are on the sink."

"Okay thanks Daddy."

"Your welcome." I kissed Her forehead and walked back into the room. I was sitting on the couch watching TV before We went.

Alex came out and started brushing Her hair.

She groaned and came over to Me. "Daddy, can You brush My hair for Me?"

I chuckled. "Sure, sit down." She sat down and I brushed out all of the tangles.

I looked at Her. "Okay Alex, John and I are going out tonight, and Mark is going to watch You."

"Okay whose that?"

"He's a wrestler, He will be over in a couple minutes."

She nodded. "Okay, can I watch Icarly?" I nodded and gave Her the remote. I went into the bathroom and got changed.

I walked out and there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Mark was there. He nodded at Me. "So where's the little runt?"

I sighed. "In here."

He walked in and I walked over to Alex. "Baby, this Mark well also known as The Undertaker." She looked up at Him and Her eyes widened.

She gulped. _I knew this wasn't a good idea. _She grabbed onto Me. I sighed, and sat down next to Her. "Alex, I know He looks scary but He is a really nice person okay."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Were going now, be good don't give Him a hard time."

She shook Her head. "I won't."

I kissed her forehead. "I Love You."

"I love You too Daddy." John and I headed to Me Hummer. I got My phone out and texted Mike.

_Hey Mike, Taker is watching Alex I think She is afraid of Him, so could You check on Her in a lil bit?_

I started the hummer up and I got a reply.

_Sure no problem. _I replied thanks, and I headed to the nearest Club.

Alex's POV

My Daddy and John left. The big scary guy whose name is Mark was sitting on the recliner. I kept staring at Him.

He looked at Me. "What are You staring at kid?" I started crying.

He got up. "Shit.. I'm sorry Taker didn't mean to make You to cry, do You forgive Me?"

"No!" I ran to the other side of the room and I hid in the closet. "Come on Alex, You got to come out."

Mike's POV

I knocked on Randy's door. I heard someone grunt and Taker opened the door. "Miz I'm kind of busy."

I heard Alex crying. "What did You do to Her?"

"She kept looking at Me, I asked Her what She was looking at and She flipped out and hid in the closet."

Alex's POV

"Alex.." I recognized the voice. I opened the door and seen Mike.

"Mike!" I threw My arms around Him.

"Hey Babe." He picked Me up. I nuzzled My head in the crook of His neck.

He sat Me on the bed. "Alex are You afraid of Taker?" I nodded.

He chuckled. "He is nothing to be afraid of He is just a big teddy bear."

"But He's BIG!" My eyes widened.

Mike laughed. "That He is but, I bet He could pick You up and You could touch the ceiling."

"Really?"

He looked at Taker. "Yeah right Taker?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah come here I'll show You." I hesitated and looked at Mike. He chuckled and gave Me a little push.

I went over to Mark and He picked Me up and put Me on His shoulders. I giggled and I touched the ceiling with both of My hands.

Mike smiled. "See I told You!" Mark set Me down.

I looked at Mike. "I got to Pee…" I crossed My legs.

Mike laughed. "Go ahead." He pointed to the bathroom. I ran into there.

Mike's POV

Taker looked at Me. "Will You stay here with Me, I don't want Her to have another melt down."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You and Her are close?"

"Yeah Randy introduced Me to Her, and She's like My niece I would do anything for that little girl, I am also Her favorite Person." I smirked.

"Aren't You special." He retorted sarcastically.

Randy's POV

We got to the Club and John ordered a Beer and I ordered a Soda. He looked at Me. "Aren't You going to get a beer?"

I shook My head. "No, It's Your night and plus I'm driving."

He nodded. "Okay." I noticed Him staring at a waitress.

"Hello earth to John!" I snapped My fingers in His face.

He snapped out of it. "Sorry."

I laughed. "It's cool, go talk to Her."

"Who?"

"John, I'm not stupid I seen You checking the waitress out."

"Well.. She's busy."

I got up and went to the bar. I looked at the bar tender. "Can I speak to the Manager?"

"Your speaking to Him."

I chuckled. "Hey how much do You think it would cost for Me to give that Waitress a break?"

"It would be free, why do You like Her?"

"No My friend was checking Her out and I want Him to talk to Her."

"Okay I'll tell Her She's on break."

"Thanks." I walked back to John. "She's all Your's go talk to Her."

He smiled and went and sat next to Her. A couple hours passed and They clicked. She was laughing and blushing, I even seen John blush a couple of times.

Another hour passed and I was getting tired. I drank like 4 Coke's already. I went to the rest room 2 times already. I decided to take My phone out and text My girlfriend. (_I=Randy, _**B=Ashley)**

_Hey Babe. :)_

**Hey Sexy!**

_Oh so I'm sexy now? :P_

**Oh, Randy You've always known tht.**

_Lol, so true. I miss You :(_

**I miss You too Randy I'll see You tomorrow.**

_I know but, that is like 9 hours._

**Suck it up Randy, You will be fine.**

_Well then? I can tell when someone doesn't want to see Me. :(_

**Aww.. Baby I was just kidding, I miss You!**

_You better! Lol_

**So what are You doing?**

_At the club with John, it's His Bday_

**And Y R U texting Me then?**

_Cuz.. He's been tlking to this girl for like 3 hours._

**Lol. Well I'm going to bed so I can wake up for My flight tomorrow.**

_Okay sweet dream baby, Dream about Me. ;)_

**Lol, don't worry I always do, night Randy. :D**

_Night Ash. _

I looked at the time and it was going on 1am. I sighed and walked over to John. "Hey Man We have to get going, We got a show tomorrow."

"Fine, but Hey Randy this is Taylor."

I looked at Her. "Nice to meet You."

"You too." She smiled.

John looked at Her. "I'll call You tomorrow."

She giggled. "I look forward to it."

I rolled My eyes and We got into the Hummer. John smiled. "I think I'm in love."

"See I told You it would happen."

We got back to the hotel and I walked in. Taker was sitting on the recliner and Alex was passed out on Mike's lap.

I looked at Taker. "How was She?"

"She was good but, She was petrified of Me, John should of just asked Mike to baby sit."

I slapped John's head. "I told You!"

"Sorry!"

I rolled My eyes and looked back at Taker. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem." He walked out.

Mike smirked at John. "Your plan didn't work I'm always going to be Alex's favorite." John growled.

I sighed. "It's like raising 3 kids."

**

* * *

**

**Please Review! Whoever is My 200th reviewer I'll create a one shot for them! I'm really satisfied with the feedback this story is getting. :) Thanks Everyone!**

**Next chapter: Alex meets Ashley! :0**


	14. Not As Pretty As You

**Thanks to: **_ashmarie, xMyHeartShine, RachyIsMe, xSiimplyCrazeedx, RKOsgirl92, kiki254, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, luneara eclipse, dannycena42, Ted-Alex-Wade-Fan, matt-hardy-lover-101,_

_biblicalforte, WweDivaTayTay45, justawrestlingdream, SnowAngel2009, Sonib89, DamonandBonnie4ever, Happygolucky103, reina13, ladyangel1981, bsbfan558, Cena's baby doll,_

_rsbchamp, MrsKeishaOrton,_ **and** _Viper's-babe _** Thanks Guys! :D**

**The Story I recomend this time is I'll Come For You **_By: _**Lexii Loves You It's a very good story so far! :D**

* * *

Chapter 14

Randy's POV

I woke up to a noise in the Bathroom. I was confused and rubbed My eyes. I looked over to My right and Alex wasn't in bed.

I ran into the Bathroom to see Alex throwing up in the toilet.

"Alex!" I ran over to Her and held Her hair back. I rubbed Her back until She was finished. I flushed the toilet. I brought Her back into the room. "Where do You want to lay? Couch or Bed?"

"Couch.." She said softly.

I felt so bad for Her. I layed Her on the couch and covered Her up with Her favorite blanket.

I went into My emergency bag that My Mom made Me carry around for Her, now I know why.

I grabbed the Thermometer and walked back over to Her. "Here put this under You tongue." She put it there and I waited.

It beeped and I pulled it out. _102.7 _I sighed. "You have a fever."

"Daddy.. My tummy hurts."

I nodded. "I know, hang on I'll get something to make it better." I went back to the bag and I looked at all the different medicine.

I found a bottle that said for a fever, stomach ache, and nausea. It said take a table spoon full every 2 hours.

I grabbed a spoon and walked back over to Her. "Alright Baby, You got to take a spoonful of this."

She shook Her head. "No, it tastes gross!"

I grabbed My water bottle that was next to Me. "Here plug Your nose and drink it, then drink water."

She sighed. "Okay." I poured the medicine on the spoon and handed it to Her.

I took the cap of the water off. She plugged Her nose and put it in Her mouth. She grabbed the water bottle and drank half of it.

John got up. "Hey what's going on?"

"Alex is sick."

John walked over to Her. "Hey Peanut are You okay?" _Peanut?  
_  
I just shook it off and I went to take a shower. I got out and changed into track pants and a pantera T shirt. I got out and Alex was sleeping.

I looked at John. "We got to get someone to watch Alex." "Why?"

"Are You crazy? She's sick I can't take Her to the Arena like this."

"Ask Vince for the day off."

"I can't I'm versing Sheamus."

"Randy it's only a house show, I'm sure He won't care."

"Yeah He will, it's the main event."

"Oh well, who doesn't have a match tonight?"

I was trying to remember the schedule. "I don't think Mickie has one."

"Your going to ask Mickie?"

I shrugged. "She's are only option."

"You better make sure that's okay with Alex first." I nodded and walked back over to Alex.

I said on the coffee table. "Alex.."

She opened Her eyes. "Yeah?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Would You care if I asked Mickie to watch You?"

She sat up. "Why can't You watch Me?"

"Because Baby, I have to work."

She pouted. "Then I want Mike!"

I sighed. "Alex I think He has a match."

"I don't care, I either want You or Him!" She crossed Her arms.

I looked at John. He shrugged. "I can't help You I'm not Her favorite." I rolled My eyes and I grabbed My cell.

I dialed Mike's number. "Hello?"

"Mike, Hey do You have a Match tonight?"

"Nope Vince canceled it."

"Could You come watch Alex? She's sick." The line went dead and There was a knock at the door and I opened it.

Mike came in and went straight for Alex. "Babe, are You okay?"

She shook her head. "My tummy hurts."

He kissed Her forehead, and I walked over to them. "Alright, John and I have to go."

John walked over and looked at Mike. "My match is 3rd so I'll come back and You can leave."

Mike shook his head. "I'm not leaving unless Alex wants Me to." John growled.

I rolled My eyes. "Children please, We have a show to get to."

John sighed. "Whatever."

I kissed Alex's cheek. "Get better Alex I'll be back."

She smiled softly. "Hurry please."

"Always for You, I love You."

"I love You too Daddy." I grabbed My gym bag and walked out with John trailing behind.

We got to the Arena and I looked at the time it was 12 o clock. Ashley should be here already.

I went to My locker room and decided to listen to My ipod. I pulled it out and put the earphones in.

About 15 minutes later I heard a knock at My door. I shut My Ipod off and opened the door. Ashley stood there with a smile on Her face.

Before she could even say anything I pulled Her into a hug. She sighed against My chest. "I missed You Randy."

"I missed You to Ashley."

She pulled back. "So I talked to Vince."

"And?" I raised My eyebrow.

She smiled. "I got the job!"

I picked Her up and twirled Her around. "That's great!"

She laughed. "Yes it is, oh and Vince wants to see You."

"For what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know He just said He needs to talk to You about a new storyline."

"Oh well, You stay here and I'll be right back." I kissed Her.

She smiled. "Okay don't take too long."

I grinned. "I won't."

I walked out and headed to Vince's office. I knocked and I heard Him say come in. I walked in. "Hey Vince, Ashley said You needed to see Me."

"Ah, yes Ashley is a wonderful Girl don't screw this one up!" He eyed Me carefully.

I nodded. "Believe Me I won't."

He nodded. "Okay so I putting You in a new storyline and Ashley is going to write it."

"Okay, what's it about?"

"Your going to get the WWE Championship this Sunday."

"Really?" My eyes widened.

He nodded. "Yeah, but then Miz is going to come out and cash in His Money in the bank, and that's going to start You storyline."

I nodded. "Alright but how's it going to end?"

"He's going to have the title for about 2 months, You will finally get the title back and move on to a different storyline."

"Okay sounds good."

He looked at Me. "So where's Alex?"

"She's sick."

"Tell Her Uncle Vinny said to get better."

I nodded. "I will."

Then I realized something. _Alex is going to like Me fighting Her favorite Person._

John's POV

I had My match and I went back to the hotel. I scanned the card and I walked in. Alex and Mike were sitting on the couch watching TV.

Mike glared at Me. "Cena."

"Miz." I retorted back.

Alex looked up at Mike. "I'm thirsty."

I looked at Them. "I'll get You something Peanut." She nodded.

I went into the kitchen area and poured Her a glass of Milk and walked back into the room and gave it to Her.

Mike looked up at Me. "Are You crazy? She can't drink milk, it will make Her sicker."

"No it won't!"

Alex took a couple sips of it. Her face went pale and she gave Me a look and before I could even ask if She was okay, She puked right on My shoes. "Eww! Alex.." I groaned.

Mike started laughing. "I told You." I gave Him the finger.

Alex looked at Me. "John I'm sorry!" She started to get tears in Her eyes.

"Peanut it's okay it will come off, don't worry about it I'm not mad."

"Okay." She sniffed.

Randy's POV

I had My match and Ashley and I were heading back to the Hotel, She got Her own Room but, I wanted Her to meet Alex.

She looked at Me. "Do You think She will like Me?"

I nodded. "I know She will."

"So whose watching Her now?"

"Mike, and John is probably there too, I'm going to have to warn You, Mike is Alex's favorite person and John wants to be it so they sorta have a battle going on right now."

She laughed. "How old are they 5?"

I laughed. "My point exactly."

We pulled into the parking lot and walked up to the Room. I unlocked the door and grabbed Ashley's hand.

We walked in and John was cleaning his shoes. Alex was cuddled up against Mike and She looked kind of better.

I looked at John. "Why are You cleaning You shoes?"

"Alex puked on them." I laughed.

Mike looked at Me. "Yeah because He gave Her milk."

Ashley looked at John. "Are You dumb? You can't drink any dairy products when Your sick, it will make You puke."

He looked down. "I know that now."

We laughed and I walked over to Alex. "Hey Baby how are You feeling?"

"A little better." She sighed.

"There's someone I want You to meet, Ashley this is Alex, Alex this is Ashley My Girlfriend."

Alex looked up at Ashley, She was examining Her. "Your pretty."

Ashley smiled. "Not as pretty as You."

Alex giggled and looked at Me. "I like Her."

I pulled Alex into a hug. "I was hoping You would."

* * *

**Please Review! I just like to say I love writing stories like this and I'm thinking of making a new one like this but it's either going to about Miz or Ted DiBiase! So please let Me know who You want it to be! :) Vote on My Poll on My profile. :D**

**Royal Rumble Tonight! Let's Hope Randy gets His Title back! :) Remember Follow Me on twitter if You want to talk. RKO_DiBiase17 :D  
**


	15. I Hate Mike

**Sorry for the long update! =/ It's been a chaotic week for Me. I'm really sorry guys no shout outs this time please forgive Me! I'll do them next chapter I promise! I hope You guys still review! (: **

* * *

Chapter 15

Randy's POV

Sunday came rolling around and Alex was all better. She was back to Her normal self.

We were getting ready to go out to breakfast with the Roster and Ashley. Alex came out of the bathroom. "Uh Daddy We have a problem."

"What?" I turned around and seen Her shirt it was above Her belly button.

I laughed. "Well it looks like You need to go clothes shopping."

She nodded. "Yeah, when can We go?"

"Maybe Ashley can take You."

She smiled. "Okay."

I went to My bag and grabbed one of My T shirts. "Here put this on." She took it and went back into the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it and Ashley came in.

"Hey Babe." I pulled Her in and kissed Her.

She kissed Me back and smiled. "Hey You ready to go?"

"Yeah just waiting on Alex, do You think after breakfast You could take Alex clothes shopping because She's grown out of them."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah She can come with Nattie and I, We were planning on going anyway."

I smiled. "Good."

Alex came out of the bathroom. "I need help rolling the sleeves up."

Ashley walked over to her and rolled them up for Her. "There You go sweetie."

"Thanks Ashley."

I walked over to them. "Ready?" They nodded.

We got in the Hummer and took off. We pulled up to a Denny's. Vince had the owner only open it up to Us.

We got out of the Hummer and walked in. Pretty much everyone was there. Vince got up and came over. "Hey Randy."

"Vince." I nodded.

Alex ran over to Him. "Uncle Vinny!"

He laughed and pulled into a hug. "Hey Alex are You feeling better now?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm not sick anymore."

"That's good because I ordered You a bowl of chocolate ice cream." I rolled My eyes. Alex followed Vince back to His table.

I grabbed Ashley's hand and walked over to sit next to John and Taylor. John looked up. "Hey Man, ready for tonight?"

"Yeah but the fans are going to be pissed."

John shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not I mean I am going to win My match against Wade."

"Yeah but that's the Cena fans, the Orton fans are going to be pissed, I mean I am going to win the title and I'm only going to have it for like 2 minutes."

John nodded. "Yeah I guess I get what Your saying."

We looked back at Taylor and Ashley and they were staring at Us. "What?" We said at the same time.

Taylor laughed. "You guys argue about wrestling like it's a soap opera."

Ashley nodded. "So true."

Alex's POV

After breakfast I went clothes shopping with Ashley and Nattie. Ashley got Me a whole bunch of stuff. We drove to the arena.

Ashley walked me to Cody's locker room. He was watching Me because She had to work. I walked in the room.

Cody looked at Me. "Hey Kiddo long time no see, how have You been?"

I shrugged. "Sick."

He nodded. "Yeah I heard about that, well Your better now right?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Good so what do You want to do?"

"I don't know can we just watch wrestling?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Sure."

He turned the TV on and My Dad was facing Sheamus or as I like to call Him Whitey.

Randy's POV

My Match with Sheamus was going good so far.

He had Me on His shoulders ready to do a high cross when I jumped off and went for a RKO and nailed it. I went for the pin. _1..2.. _Kick out.

I grunted and stood up. The crowd was chanting Randy.

I pulled Sheamus up and flung Him to the ropes for a scoop slam but He reversed it into a throw kick. I went down to the mat.

He went for the cover. _1...2.… _I kicked out and the crowd cheered.

Sheamus was screaming at the Ref, telling Him that was 3. I got up and tapped Him on the shoulder, He turned around and I got the RKO again.

I went for the cover. _1..2...3! _I jumped up and raised My hand.

The crowd cheered and Justin Roberts grabbed the Mic. "_And Your winner and New WWE Champion Randy Orton!"_

Voices was blaring and I was celebrating. I knew it wasn't going to be long though. My theme stopped.  
_  
AWESOME I Came to Play.  
_  
I looked out to the crowd and they booed. I didn't want this to happen but I don't have a choice, I just hope Alex isn't watching this.

Miz ran out to the ring and handed the Ref His briefcase. _"Ladies and Gentleman The Miz is cashing in His money in the Bank briefcase."  
_  
Everyone booed and I just glared at Him. The match started and We went back and fourth.

I was so close to winning but when the Ref wasn't looking Miz got a low blow on Me, and got the pin. I was huddled on the ring.

Miz was literally jumping up and down. "_And Your new WWE Champion The Miz!" _Everyone was booing. This is not a good night.

The Miz went backstage and I slowly made My way back up to the ramp. I looked out to the crowd and did My baby face pose. They cheered.

I walked backstage and seen Cody holding Alex back and Mike was in front of them. Alex glared up at Mike. "Mike I hate You!"

Mike sighed. "Alex…"

"No! Don't talk to Me! You are no longer My favorite Person, I hate You leave Me alone!"

She got out of Cody's arms and ran over to Me. She jumped in My arms. Mike looked at Me with pleading eyes. I nodded.

He walked off and I took Alex back to My locker room where Ashley was. She looked up at Me. "That's was great Randy, it all worked out great."  
Alex looked at Her. "No it didn't! Mike stole the Title for Him it didn't work out great!"

I looked at Alex. "Baby We have to talk, what You saw out there was planned all the stuff You see on TV is planned, it's all scripted."

"I don't care Mike was My favorite person and He ruined that but stealing Your title."

I sighed. "Alex You shouldn't be mad at Mike it wasn't his fault He didn't choose to cash in."

She crossed Her arms. "Then who did?"

I didn't want to say Vince. "WWE creative team."

"I don't care He could of told Me so I'm still mad at Him." She pouted.

I sighed, She will never give up. I had to get changed. "Hey Alex why don't You go find John okay?"

She nodded. "Okay Daddy." She walked out and I got My clothes out of My bag.

Alex's POV

I was walking down the hallway to find John when I bumped into Sheamus. He glared at Me. "Watch where Your going Kid!"

"I am not a Kid! I am 6 years old!"

He smirked. "Yeah which makes You a kid." I growled.

He smirked. "Oh did I make the little kid mad?" I crossed My arms and just glared at Him.

He smiled. "Aw are You going to cry now?" He laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stomped as hard as I could on His right foot. He yelped in pain and I smirked. "Not so funny now? Huh?"

He glared at Me. "You listen here Kid I have had enough of You, You are just like Your Dad. Your Pathetic You try act tough with Your little Viper

glares, but it doesn't fool Me." tears started to well up in My eyes.

He smirked. "Aw I'm sorry did I hit a nerve? Too bad Your Daddy isn't here to stick up for You!" The tears started rolling down My cheeks.

"Sheamus!"

We turned around and Mike was coming over to Us. Sheamus chuckled. "What do You want Miz? I'm just teaching the Kid a lesson."

"Oh by making Her cry? real smooth Sheamus, You disgust Me get out of here before i knock Your face in." Sheamus grunted and walked off.

Mike looked at Me. "Alex I'm sorry, please I know Your upset with Me but, I can make it up to You."

I looked at the end of the hallway and John was walking towards us. I looked at Mike. "I hate You! I never want to see You again!"

I ran down the hallway and jumped in John's arms. He picked Me up. "Whoa peanut everything okay?"

"No I hate Mike! John Your My new favorite person!"

* * *

**WHOA! Lol John is probably extremely happy right now. Please Review! (:**


	16. Whatever It Takes

**Thanks to: **RKOsgirl92, Sonib89, WweDivaTayTay45, luneara eclipse, bsbfan558, RachyIsMe, ashmarie, xMyHeartShine, Cena's baby doll,

xSiimplyCrazeedx, biblicalforte, rebelwilla, TEDxCORRExFAN, reina13, **and** matt-hardy-lover-101 **! You Guys are Amazing! (:**

**The Story I recommend this time is** _Stalker_ by: _Orton-good-kisses _It is AMAZING! :D

**I just have to say one thing if this Chapter doesn't make You gasp I don't know what will! 0.0**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

Randy's POV

The next day was Monday and Raw was live in St. Louis. I was in front driving with Ashley and Alex was in back with Her new favorite Person John.

John was so ecstatic when she told Him. We pulled in the driveway and Alex looked at Me. "Daddy can I have the keys!"

She was excited to be home. I gave Her the keys and She went running in the house. I laughed and grabbed the bags from the back.

John and I started chatting and Ashley was on the phone with her mom. Then I heard something I will remember for the rest of My life.

"DADDY HELP!"

John and I exchanged glances and went running the house.

"ALEX!" I screamed out and I got no response.

We went looking through the whole house and found no one. "Randy there's note!" John called from the kitchen.

I ran in there and grabbed the paper.

_If You want Alex come to The Motel on 5th Avenue at Midnight with 500,000 cash, If You know what's best for Alex You won't involve the Police_

_Love_

_JACK_

I threw the paper down and started pacing. I looked at John. "Call Vince and tell Him what's going on." He nodded and pulled His phone out.

I walked into the living Room and sat on the couch. I kept hearing the same thing over and over again in My head. _"DADDY HELP!" _

I started squeezing My head. Why couldn't I of helped Her?

An hour passed and Vince canceled Raw and came over with the Police. Half of the Roster was here to. I called My Family and they came over to.

The Police was talking to John and I was literally going insane. What if He hurts Her? I kill that Mother Fucker if He even tries.

A police Officer came over to Me. "Mr. Orton We have the Motel under watch right now."

"No! If He sees Them will hurt Her!"

He shook His head. "The officers are hiding You can't even tell they are there."

"Sorry I just My Daughter back."

He nodded. "I know."

Alex's POV

My hands were in handcuffs and I was in a bedroom or something.

Jack walked in. "Ah Alexandra Your awake."

I started to get scared. "Why am I here?"

"Because Your My Daughter." He trailed His finger up My arm.

I shivered away. "No I'm not!"

He laughed. "How many times have I told You? You are Mine!"

I kept shaking My head. "No I'm not please just let Me go home!"

He shook His head. "Nope not until I get My money and just maybe I'll let You go." He turned away.

"I want My Daddy!" I muttered and tears started to pour out. Jack pulled His phone out.

Randy's POV

I was sitting on the couch and Ashley was trying to soothe Me. It wasn't really working though, I won't be fine until I get My Baby back.

I heard the house phone ring and I jumped up to get it. "Hello?"

"Randal I just wanted to make sure Our deal was still on." It was Him, I put it on speaker so Everyone could here.

"Yeah but let Me talk to Alex so I know She's okay before I come."

I heard movement then I heard. "Daddy!"

"Alex! Oh My God are You okay did He hurt You?"

"No but Daddy come get Me I'm scared."

"I know Baby I'll be there soon I promise!"

Jack got back on the line. "Okay let's get one thing straight if You involve the police I will kill Her."

"Don't You dare lay a hand on Her!"

He chuckled. "Like this?" I heard a slap and I heard Alex crying.

I clenched My Jaw. "Why You Sick Bastard!"

He started laughing. "I think I'm in the mood to do something far worse."

Then I heard Alex keep saying. "No No Please Don't!"

"DON"T TOUCH HER!" I screamed and the line went dead.

I threw the phone down and I grabbed My keys. Everyone looked at Me. "Randy it's not 12 yet."

"I don't give a fuck I'm not letting that sick bastard touch My Daughter."

Ashley came over to Me. "Be careful I want You both home safe!"

"Believe Me I'm not leaving until I get Her."

The police looked at Me. "Mr. Orton I could have the Officers go in."

I cut Him off. "No! Did You not just Here what He said He will kill Her if He finds out I involved the police just wait until I give Him his money and I

have Alex." They nodded.

I took off full speed in My Hummer. I got half way down the road and I realized I was crying. I hit the steering wheel with My fist.

I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring Her home.

* * *

**This was in My head for a while I was just trying to figure out how the word it. So please Review! (:**

**five more away from 250 reviews! Whoever it is will get a oneshot! (:**


	17. Mike I Love You

**Thanks to:** **RKOsgirl92, Happygolucky103, DamonandBonnie4ever, Sonib89, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, toewsgirl24, xMyHeartShine, biblicalforte, WweDivaTayTay45, TEDxCORRExFAN, bsbfan558, Cena's baby doll, RachyIsMe, matt-hardy-lover-101, ashmarie, Viper's-babe, and dannycena42 Oh and to someone who forgot to log in! (:**

** I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! Just warning You this chapter is long...  
**

* * *

Chapter 17

**Alex's POV**

Jack got on top of Me and I was scared. "Please stop!"

He shook his head. "Nope this what Daddy's are suppose to do."

"YOU ARE NOT MY DADDY!" I screamed at the top of My lungs.

He slapped Me real hard on the cheek. I whimpered, and tears rolled down My cheek. He smiled. "Now if You say that again I'll just slap You again do I make Myself clear?"

I nodded slowly. "Good now I can continue…" While He was touching Me I was thinking back when I was in the ring messing around with Mike.

He taught Me how to get someone off of Me. I was replaying the whole thing in My head.

_Mike looked at Me. "Okay now if I'm on top of You just take Your right foot and push against My stomach as hard as You can." _

Jack had his fingertips on the hem of My pants getting ready to take them off.

I raised My right foot and pushed Him off of Me, it worked he flew off the bed and I got up and ran to the door. I couldn't open it because My hands were handcuffed together.

Jack got up and grabbed My arm. I stomped on His foot as hard as I could.

He yelped in pain. "You little Brat." He grabbed Me and threw Me on the bed like a doll and I hit My head on the head board. It started throbbing.

He uncuffed Me and I kicked Him in the stomach again this time harder then before. He groaned in pain. I ran to the door I unlocked it and pulled but it wouldn't open.

I looked up to see His hand forcing the door shut. "Nice try." He locked it back up and turned to face Me.

He slapped Me across the face over and over again. I started crying again. "Please stop."

"No I'm Your Father, You don't disobey Me."

"No Your not, Please I just want to go home." There was a knock at the door. He went and looked out the peep hole. He smirked and came back over to Me.

He grabbed My wrist and pulled Me to the head board. He put the hand cuff on My left wrist and the other one to the head board.

He opened the door a little bit. "Do You have to money?"

"Yeah now give Me My Daughter back!" My eyes light up, That's My Daddy. Jack opened the door all the way and My Daddy walked in with a briefcase.

"Daddy!" Tears were rolling down My cheeks.

He ran over to Me and wrapped His arms around Me. "Alex!"

**Randy's POV**

It felt so good to have Her in My arms again. I looked at Her face and it had bruises on it. I glared at Jack who was looking in the briefcase. "I told You not to touch Her!"

He laughed. "I can do what I want She belongs to Me!"

I clenched My fists and I could feel My veins popping out of My neck. I heard something outside. Jack looked out the window. He got worried.

He went over to the dresser and opened the drawer. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at Me. "I told You not to call the police." _Fuck. _

**Alex's POV**

Jack had a gun pointed at My Daddy. "NO DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" I yelled. Jack laughed and pointed it at Me. I gulped.

My Daddy attacked Him to the ground. I heard a shot and I seen Jack fall to the ground. The door busted down and Police came in.

They went over to Jack and pulled Him off the ground and handcuffed Him. I could see the bullet in His leg.

My Daddy got off the floor and came over to Me. His nose was bleeding. He got the keys off the end table and uncuffed Me.

He pulled Me in His arms. I cried on His chest. "Daddy I was so scared."

He ran His fingers through My hair. "Shh.. Baby I know it's okay it's all over now."

**Randy's POV**

The cop came back in. "Mr. Orton there is an Ambulance here I want You two to get checked out." I nodded. I picked Alex up in My arms and walked to the truck.

I sat in the back with Her. A little bit later the EMT said We were both fine. She just had some bruises and I just had a bloody nose that went away.

The Cop called Me over. "Alright Randy We have enough evidence so You and Alex don't have to testify against Him, He will be shipped to PentonVille Prison tonight."

"Is there anyway He can get out?"

"I don't think so but if He does We will notify You right away."

"Thanks." I shook his hand and walked back to the truck.

I looked at Alex. "Let's go home." She smiled and nodded.

I grabbed Her hand and We walked to My Hummer. We pulled in the driveway and I got out. She got out and grabbed My hand. I unlocked the front door and walked in.

Everyone came over and smothered us in hugs and kisses. Alex was enjoying it. Me? Not so much. I finally escaped into the kitchen.

Ashley followed Me. "Randy I'm so glad Your okay!"

"That makes two of Us." I pulled into a hug.

She leaned up and kissed Me forcefully. I smirked and returned it.

I pulled back. "Ashley being held a gunpoint made Me think about alot of things."

"Like what?"

"Ash.. I love You will You Marry Me?"

She smiled hugely. "Randy.."

"I know I don't have a ring but We can go pick one out tomorrow, I want to spend the rest of My life with You, I want You to be a Mother to Alex."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes I will!"

I pulled her into a hug and twirled her around. I crushed My lips against hers and I was on cloud 9.

**Alex's POV**

Uncle Vinny and John were hugging Me. "Alex I'm so glad Your okay."

"Me too." I sighed.

Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Nate and Aunt Becky gave Me a hug too. I went into the living room. Mike was sitting on the couch.

"Mike!" I smiled and tears formed in My eyes.

He stood up. "Alex Thank God Your okay!"

I ran to Him and jumped into His arms. "Mike I'm so sorry! I don't hate You, you're my favorite person You always will be! Please Please Forgive Me!" I said while crying.

He patted My back. "Alex it's okay, don't worry about it."

I pulled back. "Mike I Love You!"

He kissed My cheek. "I love You too Babe." I wrapped My arms around His neck and rested My head on His shoulder.

"I'm not Your favorite anymore?"

I looked up and seen John walk in. "I'm sorry John. Your still My buddy though."

He kissed My forehead. "I'm just messing with You I knew You were going to make up with him."

"John You know I love You."

He smiled. "And I love You too peanut."

I looked at Mike. "Remember when You were teaching Me how to get someone off of Me in the ring a while ago?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I used it, and it worked." I smiled.

He hugged Me close. "I'm glad it did."

My Daddy and Ashley walked in the living room and sat on the other couch by Ted and Cody. I looked at Him. "Daddy I love You!"

He smiled. "I love You too!"

I looked at Ashley. "I love You Ashley!"

She smiled. "Aw Alex I love You too."

I said it to everyone and I rested My head back on Mike shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

**AWW! Mike is Alex's Favorite again! Please Review! And I know I said whoever was the 250th reviewer I would make a one shot, I changed My mind I'm going to wait till We get to 300. (:**


	18. I Will Always Have Time For You

**Thanks to:** **Xx-UnstableOne-xX, DamonandBonnie4ever, xMyHeartShine, WweDivaTayTay45, ashmarie, TEDxCORRExFAN, biblicalforte, RKOsgirl92,**

**luneara eclipse, bsbfan558, matt-hardy-lover-101, RachyIsMe, Cena's baby doll, Viper's-babe, Happygolucky103, reina13 **_and_ **Ricky**

**Thanks Guys it means so much to Me... Remember 300th reviewer gets a oneshot! (: that's 20 away.**

* * *

Chapter 18

_2 Months later…_

**Randy's POV**

It's been 2 months since the incident with Alex and Jack. Tomorrow I am marrying the Woman of My dreams.

I was in My bed room getting changed. John walked in. "Man are You ready yet?"

"Yeah… I'm coming don't get your panties in a bunch."

He chuckled sarcastically. "Hah, nice one."

I put My shirt on. "Do I have to go?"

John nodded. "Yeah, Randal! It's the last day of your life that Your not married."

"Okay fine and no need to use My full name Jonathon!"

"Nice try that's not even My name it's just John."

"Screw You." I flipped Him off. John laughed and walked out.

I looked at Myself in the mirror. I can't believe this happening. Tomorrow Ashley will be My Wife.

I shook it all off and walked downstairs where John, Ted, Mike, Cody, and Nate were standing.

Nate looked at Me. "Finally.." I just rolled My eyes at Him.

Ashley walked from the kitchen over to Me. "Hey Baby I'll see You tomorrow."

I pulled Her in for a kiss. "Yes You will, so what are You doing tonight?"

"Well My sister is coming over and the Divas too. We are having a little Movie night."

I nodded. "Sounds fun, where's My Baby at?"

"I think She's outside."

I looked back at the Guys. "Hey I'm going to say bye to Alex and We can go." They nodded and I headed for the Patio door.

I walked out and Alex was shooting hoops. I smiled and walked over to Her. "Hey Alex I'm leaving now."

She dropped the ball and walked over to Me. "Are You coming home tonight?"

I shook My head. "No I'm staying at the Hotel with John but, I'll see You tomorrow at the wedding."

She sighed. "Okay."

I knelled down so I was on Her level. "What's wrong Baby?"

She looked at the ground. "Well now that Your marrying Ashley You won't ever have time for Me."

I pulled Her into a hug. "Why would You think that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I pulled back and My hands on Her shoulders. "Now You listen here, You are My Daughter I will always have time for You,

I Love You Baby I will do anything for You."

"I love You too Daddy."

I kissed Her cheek. "Alright I'll tell You what how about after I go out with the Guys I'll come and pick You and

You can come stay with Me and We will watch a Movie."

Her eyes lit up. "Promise?"

I ruffled her hair. "I Promise Sweetie." She smiled and went back to shooting hoops.

I walked back inside. I looked at Ashley. "After I'm done with the Guys I'm going to come pick Her up and She can stay with Me."

"Alright just call Me when Your in the driveway and I'll send Her out."

"Okay, I love You Ashley."

"I love You too Randy." She kissed Me, and I turned it into making out. All the guys faked gagged. I flipped them off.

Ashley pulled back. "I think We should save that for the Honeymoon."

"Right." I chuckled.

I walked outside and got in My Hummer. John was driving because He was picking the place We were going.

**Ashley's POV**

Randy and the Guys left, I looked at the time and it was 6pm. I walked to the Patio and called Alex in.

She came in with the Ball and put it on the floor. "Yeah?"

"You have to take a bath."

She groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes You do."

"I don't want to…"

"If You don't then I won't let You go with Your Dad tonight." That changed Her mind She went running up the stairs.

I shook My head and walked upstairs to get Her bath going. She got in and I let Her play around a little bit.

The door bell rang and I walked downstairs to get it. I opened the door and Kristy stood there My sister.

"Kristy!" I pulled Her in for a big hug.

She laughed. "Hey Sis You ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I'm so happy!" I exclaimed.

She chuckled. "Good oh and Kyle said He will be here in the morning."

Kyle is My Brother, He is walking Me down the aisle because when We were young Our parents passed away.

I nodded. "Okay come on in, I just have to help Alex finish up Her bath and The girls will be over." She came in and sat on the couch.

I went back upstairs to see if Alex was done. I walked in. "You ready for Your hair to get washed." She nodded.

I washed Her hair and pulled the plug. I gave Her a towel and She wrapped up in it.

We walked into Her room and I looked through Her drawers for some pajamas. I grabbed some flannel pants.

She looked at Me. "Could I wear one of Daddy's shirts?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure Get changed into these and I'll go get one." I went into Our Bedroom and opened His drawer and got a RKO T shirt.

I went back into the room and gave it to Her. She put it on, and I brushed Her hair.

"Okay now do You want to watch Movies with us in the living room or do You want to watch ICarly in Daddy's and My Room."

She thought about it. "ICarly."

I nodded. "Alright Your Dad is going to call Me when He's here."

"Okay, Ashley I'm glad Your going to be My new Mommy."

I smiled. "I'm glad to have You as a Daughter."

"I love You." She smiled up at Me.

I pulled Her into a hug. "I love You too."

* * *

A couple hours passed and Maryse, Eve, Gail, Nattie, Melina, Taylor(John's Girlfriend), and My Sister and I just finished watching the notebook and

Everyone was sobbing like the true Girls We are.

Maryse looked at Me. "So have You and Randy fucked yet?"

"Maryse! I have a 6 year old upstairs.."

"Sorry I mean have You guys You know...?"

"Well We almost did but I told Him I wanted to wait till the honeymoon." All the girls awed. I rolled My eyes.

Nattie looked at Me. "He really does love You."

"I know. I haven't been this happen since.. well since ever." They all laughed. Melina put The Hangover in and We watched it.

10pm came rolling around and My phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Ash, I'm in the driveway You can send Alex out."

"Okay I'll go get Her." I hung up and went up to Our room.

I walked in and She was sound asleep. I called Randy back. "Uh.. Babe She's asleep do You just wanna leave Her here?"

He sighed. "No I'll come in and get Her I promised Her I would."

"Okay." I hung up.

**Randy's POV**

I looked at John. He was the only one left, all the others went back to the hotel to sleep. "I'll be right back." He nodded and I walked inside the

house. I went upstairs. "Ashley?"

"In here." I heard Her call from Our Bedroom.

I walked in and seen Alex sleeping peacefully on Our bed. Ashley looked at Me. "She's so cute."

I smiled. "I know."

"Are You sure You want to wake Her?"

I nodded. "Yeah I promised Her I would take Her with Me, I don't like to break My promises with Her."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll see You tomorrow."

"I love You."

"I love You too Randy."

She walked back downstairs and I went over to Alex. "Alex Sweetie..."

Her eyes opened slowly. "Daddy..." She smiled, and added. "You didn't forget about Me."

"I promised You I wouldn't do I ever break My promises?"

She laughed a little. "No."

"Alright let's get going."

"Can You carry Me?" She pouted.

I sighed. "Sure why not." I picked Her up and She wrapped Her arms around Me neck and Her legs around My chest.

We said Bye to the Girls and Ashley and got in the Hummer. John looked at Me. "Man I think I want some Ice cream."

"Me too!" Alex exclaimed.

I rolled My eyes. "Okay it looks like We are making a Dairy Queen stop."

I pulled into the drive-thru and came to the window. I ordered John an Extra large banana split, Alex a Chocolate sundae and Me a Boston cooler.

By the time We got to the Hotel John finished His already.

"Damn You Pig!"

"What I was hungry?" He said with a mouthful of ice cream in his mouth.

Alex looked at Him. "It's not polite to talk with food in Your mouth."

I winked at Her. "You tell Him Alex."

John rolled His eyes, and let out a long and loud burp. Alex was giggling.

I glared at John. "Man You have no manners."

"What can I say I'm a Guy." I laughed and We went up to the Hotel room.

We walked in and John went to His bed. Alex sat on Our bed. I looked at Her. "What Movie do You want to watch?"

"The Pacifier!" She smiled.

"I should of known." That is Her favorite Movie, I put it on and crawled into bed. She layed next to Me and We started watching it.

About 15 minutes in I looked over at John and He was passed out and Alex was getting close to falling asleep, but She was fighting it.

I kissed Her forehead. "Don't fight it just go to sleep."

"Night Daddy."

"Nite Baby I love You."

"I love yo..." She didn't even finish Her sentence. I smiled and shut the TV off.

I looked up at the ceiling, I can't believe after tomorrow I'm going to be married.

* * *

**Randy and Ashley are getting married in the next chapter... So the faster You review the Faster the chapter will be up! (: Please Please Review! :D**


	19. The Big Day

**First off, I would like to say I am sorry again for the super long update! This chapter is really long so hopefully that will make up for it.**

**Thanks to: **_reina13, biblicalforte, RachyIsMe, Happygolucky103, ashmarie, xMyHeartShine, kiki254, Sonib89, RKOsgirl92, luneara eclipse,_

TEDxCORRExFAN, Ricky, matt-hardy-lover-101, bsbfan558, **and** _Cena's baby doll_ **Thanks Guys it means everything to Me that You guys like My Story! (:**

_The Story I recomend this time is:_ **Thicker Than Blood** _by one of the best author's ever:_ **biblicalforte -Please read!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Randy's POV

_Knock...Knock_

I pulled the pillow over My face, maybe if I ignore it, it will go away.  
_  
Pound.. Pound. _ I grunted and sat up, I noticed John was still sleeping and Alex as well. I went over to the door and opened it.

I sighed it was Becky My Sister. "What do You want Becky?"

"I came to pick up Alex She needs to get ready." I opened the door a little further so She could walk in.

I walked over to Alex. "Alex sweetie..."

"Hmm?" She groaned.

"You got to get up."

She yawned and sat up and stretched. She seen Becky, and got out of bed and ran over to Her. "Aunt Becky!"

Becky hugged Her. "Hey Squirt ready for Me to do Your hair so You can look pretty?"

"Yeah!" Alex exclaimed.

Becky looked at Her. "Alright say bye to Your Daddy so We can hit the road."

Alex glanced at Me. "Bye Daddy."

I raised an eye brow. "What no hug?"

She giggled and walked over to Me. "I was just joking."

I hugged Her. "You better be."

She laughed again. "You know I love You Daddy."

"And I love You too." I kissed Her cheek.

Becky looked at Me. "See You at the Church You better not be late."

I smirked. "Don't worry Bex I won't." She grabbed Alex's hand and They left. I looked at the time and it said 10am.

I threw a pillow at John. "Wake up!"

He fell off the bed. "Ouch! Orton that wasn't funny."

I laughed. "Yes it was, now come on We have to get ready I'm getting married!"

_2 hours later_

I was standing in the church the ceremony starts in 15 minutes. I was getting nervous. John walked over to Me. "Yo Orton You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"What The Viper nervous?" He chuckled.

I rolled My eyes. My Dad walked over to Me. "Ready Son? It starts in 10 minutes."

I smiled. "Yeah."

He nodded. "Just remember Your life is over after this, always constant nagging and everything always being blamed on You."

I rolled My eyes. "Dad being married can't be that bad."

He nodded. "Yeah it is, believe Me Son it is!"

"Quit pumping stuff in His head Bob." My Mom Stepped in front of Him and gave Me a hug. "Don't listen to Your Father, You will love being married."

I chuckled. "Is Ashley ready?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah and She is beautiful Randy Your going to faint when You see Her."

I smirked. "Well let's hope I can get through Our Vows."

They all laughed and The Priest came over to us. "It's time."

I smiled, and My Mom gave Me another hug. "Aw Randy I love You so much."

"I love You too Mom." My Dad gave Me a hug and they went and took their seats. John and I went stood at the end of the aisle.

I picked John as My best Man. Nate was a little ticked off about that but oh well. Everyone was filing in.

All the superstars that I liked came and My family. Ashley didn't really have any family so only Her Brother and Sister came.

I was looking at the ground, I wasn't even paying attention. I heard the music change beat and everybody rise. My heart started pounding.

The doors opened and there She was. A breath hitched in My throat. She was beautiful. The long white dress fit Her perfectly.

Her brown hair was in curls and I looked at Her eyes. She smiled at Me. I smiled back with tears in My eyes.

Kyle walked Her down the aisle and placed Her hand in Mine. "I love You." I whispered.

She smiled. "I love You too."

I looked into Her eyes and I could tell I was doing the right thing today. I wasn't paying attention to the Priest, I was too busy looking at Ashley.

A little while passed, and I heard the Priest say, "If there is anyone who objects this please say something now or forever hold Your peace."

"Stop!"

Everyone turned around and I seen a black haired guy walk in. I looked at Ashley confused. "Ash who is that?"

She gasped. "David, My ex boyfriend." I glared at Him. He is ruining My day.

He looked at Ashley. "Ashley please don't do it."

She sighed. "David what are You doing here?"

"Ashley I still love You."

"You dumped Me remember? You need to leave I'm getting married!" She shouted at Him.

I was giving Him the worst glare ever. He started to get uncomfortable. I smirked. _Good.  
_  
He looked at Ashley. "I will leave if You come with Me! Ash I love You always have, always will. You are making a mistake by marrying a Guy You  
only known for 4 months."

I glared at Him. "If You know what's best for You, You will exit the building!" I said and You could hear the venom in My voice.

He nodded. "Okay I will leave if Ashley tells Me She doesn't love Me anymore." I turned My head to Ashley.

She sighed. "I-I..."

"Ashley tell Him." I spoke softly.

She looked up at Me with tears in Her eyes. _I know that look. _The tears welled up in My eyes.

"Ash Tell Him!" I yelled at Her and My voice cracked a little.

She looked at David and then back at Me. "I can't! I don't know!" She ran out of the doors. David stood there smiling.

I lunged at Him. "You fucking Bastard!" All the Guys in the crowd separated Us.

I was trying to fight them off, I wanted to kill Him. "You ruined My Wedding Day!"

"I didn't mean to!" He yelled.

"Bullshit!" They took Him outside.

John was still holding Me back. "Can I let go of You? Or will You try and attack Him?"

"I'm fine Cena." He let go and I sat on the step. Everyone sitting down was in a dead silence.

**Ashley's POV**

I sat on the bench. _What the hell am I doing? _I love Randy, why am I doing this to Him? I heard the door open and I seen Randy's Mom walk out.

"Mrs. Orton, I'm sorry."

She came closer. "Don't apologize Sweetheart, just tell Me what's going on in that brain of Your's?"

"I don't know, I love Randy with all My heart, but seeing David brought back so many memories."

"Did You love David?"

I nodded. "Yeah is that bad?"

She shook Her head. "Not at all Sweetie, but the big question is who do You love more David or Randy?"

I groaned. "That's the problem!"

She chuckled a little. "Okay let's look at it this way, If You don't marry Randy and You go back with David when You wake up tomorrow would You  
regret it?"

I nodded. "Yes hugely."

She nodded. "Okay I think You need to talk to David, and get Her head straight."

I nodded. "Thanks Mrs. Orton."

She smiled. "Ashley no matter who You choose, I still look at You as a Daughter."

I hugged Her. "Thanks." She smiled and walked back in.

I walked outside and David was sitting on the stairs. "David."

He turned around. "Ashley! Does this mean Your coming with Me?"

I sighed. "I don't know. Dave I loved You with all My heart but You dumped Me for My Best Friend! It hurt so bad!"

He bowed His head. "I know Ash, I'm so sorry please You have to forgive Me, I regret everyday."

"David I will always love You..."

He cut Me off. "Then come home with Me."

I shook My head. "But I will always love Randy more, I'm sorry Dave but You got to face the truth sometime."

He sighed. "Figures, But really Ashley You only known Him for 4 months and You have known Me for 2 years, and We were together for a year."

"David I won't lie. What We had was special but We never had that spark, but when I'm with Randy there are fireworks."

He sighed. "So I guess this is goodbye then."

I nodded. "Yeah David I'm sorry."

"I will always love You Ash."

I nodded. "I know, I will always love You too, but.."

He cut Me off. "You will always love Randy more, I get it."

I kissed His cheek. "Goodbye David."

He smiled softly. "Goodbye Ashley."

**Randy's POV**

I had My head in My hands. I sighed, there goes My perfect day and life.

I stood up and looked at John. "I guess We might as well leave, She's obviously taking David back."

My Mom butted in. "Randy You don't know that."

"Ma, it's been 20 minutes I'm just going to leave."

"Randal Keith Orton You will stand here and wait until I say so! Understood?"

I sighed. "Yes Ma'am." I stood there. I don't get why She was making Me stand here. Ashley isn't going to change Her mind. I was facing John.

He smiled apologetically. I just nodded. Everyone was talking among themselves. The doors opened and everyone went silent.

I turned around and there stood Ashley. She walked back down the aisle. "Let's get this Wedding on the road!" Everyone stood up and cheered.

I smiled shocked. "Are You sure?"

She nodded. "I am 100 percent sure." She smiled at My Mom and the Priest continued where He left off.

The ceremony went on and We said our Vows.

The Priest made Us face everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen I know introduce to You Mr. and Mrs. Orton, Randal You may kiss the bride."

I turned to Ashley and cupped Her face delicately. I crushed My lips against Hers and everyone erupted in applause.

_3 Hours later_

We were back at a huge Hall We rented for the reception. Ashley danced with Kyle and I danced with My Mom.

The song ended and I claimed Ashley back. I had My arms wrapped around her. "I love You so much Ashley."

She kissed My neck. "I love You too Randy."

We heard giggling and We looked behind us and Mike was twirling Alex around. She was having the best time ever.

I smiled and looked back at Ashley. "I'm glad to have My two favorite Girls in My life."

She smiled. "I'm glad I found You Randy."

I smirked. "Me too."

_1 hour later_

Everyone headed home, and so did We. I was putting Our bags in the car for Our honeymoon. Nate was helping Me.

I shut the door and looked at Him. "Are You sure You can handle this?" Nate is going to babysit Alex while Ashley and I are on Our Honeymoon.

He nodded. "Jeez Randy I'm only going to be watching Her for 2 weeks."

I nodded. "Yeah that's a while."

"Come on, I'm 22 years old I think I can handle a 6 year old."

"Alright." I sighed and walked back inside where Ashley was standing. "Ready?"

She smiled. "Yes I am."

Alex came over to Us. "Are You leaving now?" We nodded.

She gave Me a hug. "Daddy is Uncle Nate really going to watch Me for 2 weeks?"

I chuckled. "Yeah but, Mike will be over on Friday He will spend the weekend with You."

"Really?" She exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Sweet."

I kissed Her cheek. "I love You Baby."

"I love You too Daddy."

She gave Ashley a hug. "Hey Ashley?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I call You Mommy now since Your married to My Daddy."

Ashley smiled. "Of course sweetie." She squeezed Alex close.

Alex sighed. "I love You Mommy."

"I love You to sweetheart." I smiled. I had the perfect family.

Alex walked back into the Living room. Nate came over to Us. "Go on now. I can handle it."

"You still have the list of Her favorites I gave You right?"

Nate nodded. "Randy I can handle this."

Ashley looked at Him. "Okay how often does Alex have to take a bath?"

"Every other Day." He smirked.

I smirked back. "Okay what if She refuses?"

He rolled His eyes. "Threaten to take Her TV privileges away. Guys I got this."

Ashley and I looked at each other and nodded. "Okay We will see You in 2 weeks, call My cell if anything happens."

Nate nodded. "Alright bye guys, You two lovebirds be safe now." I rolled My eyes and grabbed Ashley's hand.

We got in the car and drove off to spend our romantic honeymoon together.

**

* * *

**

**Yay! They are married now! So Do You think Nate can handle Alex or will He have to call up Her Wrestling buddies to help Him out? Please Review for the next chapter! (: 15 reviews and I'll post the next chapter by the end of the weekend!**

**Remember 300th reviewer gets a oneshot!**


	20. Stubborn Little Child

**Super long update... I know, and I am so sorry! I was so concentrated on my other story I forgot about my favorite story to type, again my apologies.**

**Thanks to: **_xMyHeartShine, RKOsgirl92, reina13, rebelwilla, matt-hardy-lover-101, luneara eclipse, Sonib89, Viper's-babe, bsbfan558, biblicalforte, RachyIsMe, ashmarie, caz21,_

_Cena's baby doll, wades wife, Ricky, mackenzie, WweDivaTayTay45, Happygolucky103, rkolelandrko, dannycena42, _**and** _TEDxCORRExFAN_

**The story I recommend this time is: World Of Fire: The Divided Lands  **By: _Xx-UnstableOne-xX_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Nate's POV**

The next day I woke up and I checked on Alex who was still sound asleep. I smiled and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. I laughed to myself.

I don't get why Ashley and Randy don't think I can handle Alex. I mean really it's been so easy so far. I heard little footsteps and Alex appeared.

She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

I looked at Her. "Hungry?"

She nodded. "Yeah can You make Me sunny side up eggs like Daddy does?"

I nodded. "Yeah I suppose, why don't You go get changed while I do." She ran back upstairs.

She came back down and I handed Her a plate of eggs. She started eating them and I started drinking My coffee. She looked at Me. "When is Mike coming over?"

"Um Tonight I think."

She smiled. "Yay!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do You like him so much?"

"Because he plays with me and he is really funny."

"I'm funny."

She smirked. "Yeah but, not as funny as Him."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright when your done do you want to go the store with me?"

She nodded. "Okay, I'm done."

I looked at her plate. "Alex your Dad said you have to finish everything or you will end up being hungry later."

She groaned. "Fine." She stuffed the last piece of egg in her mouth, and handed me the plate.

I put it in the sink and grabbed my keys. "Lets go Kiddo."

She gave me a glare and She kind of reminded Me of Randy. "I'm not a kid."

I nodded. "Alex your 6, you're a kid."

"Actually I'm 6 and a half."

"Whatever, let's go."

She crossed Her arms and we got in Randy's hummer. He left for Me just in case We needed to go anywhere. I put it in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

Alex put a CD in and a Metallica song came on. I looked at Her. "What are you doing listening to this?"

"Daddy likes them and so do I." I rolled my eyes. Man She's just like Randy.

I pulled into the grocery store and we walked inside. We just had to get a couple things. I put the stuff in the hummer and Alex got in the front. "Uncle Nate could we go to the park?"

I nodded. "Yeah I guess so."

She started clapping. "Yay!" I rolled my eyes.

I drove to the park and Alex flew out of the car and ran over to the playground. I got out. "Alex, stay close!" I shouted at her. She nodded and went on the swing. I sat on the bench when

I got a call. "Hello?"

"Hey Nate, how's Alex doing?" it was Mike.

"Good, we are at the park right now."

"I should be there in an hour."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright."

"Oh and hey make sure your keeping a good eye on her because she likes to climb on top of the jungle gym's."

"Mike! Jeez I already had to deal with it from Randy and Ashley I don't need to hear for you how to baby sit her."

"Whatever Nate, I'm just looking out for her." I just hung up. This is getting ridiculous.

I was on the internet on my phone when I heard Alex. "HELP!" I looked up and she was about to fall off the jungle gym. I raced over there and I caught her just in time.

I sat her down. "Let's go before you get hurt."

She crossed her arms. "I don't want to go."

"We are _going_!"

She shook her head. "Nuh uh, I'm not leaving."

I kneeled down on her level. "Alexandra Marie Orton you will get in that hummer and when we get home you will go straight to your room got it?"

Tears started to form in her eyes. _Crap. _"Alex I'm sorry, here come on let's go home and I will give you some ice cream?"

"No!" She ran up the slide and hid in the little tunnel.

I sighed. "Come on Alex…"

"No! I'm never leaving!"

I waited like 20 minutes and She still wouldn't come out. "Alex! Come on! I'm getting sick of this!"

"I'm not leaving!" She is so god damn stubborn.

I pulled my cell phone out and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Mike are you close yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in town already why?"

"Alex won't leave the park, we've been here like 30 minutes already."

He chuckled. "Hm, not as easy as you thought it was is it?"

"Yeah, it's not."

"Alright I'll be right there."

I hung up. "Alex come on, I want to go home."

"I don't."

"Alex get your ass down here."

"That's a bad word."

"Your right it is, so how about we go home and you can teach me some manners?"

"Nice try, I'm not falling for it." I seen her head peek out and she smirked at me.

I heard someone call my name. I turned around and Mike was walking towards me. "Hey thanks."

Mike nodded. "No problem where is she?" I pointed at the tunnel.

Mike went up to it. "Alex, would you please get down here so we can go home?"

"Okay Mike!" She jumped down and jumped into Mike's arms.

I stared at Him. "H-How'd you do that?"

"If you know your brother well enough you would know He taught her manners and Alex likes when other people show them too."

"So your saying she didn't listen to me because I didn't say please?"

Mike nodded. "Yep."

"Un fucking believable."

Alex gasped. "Uncle Nate that's the 2nd bad word you said."

"Well I am an Adult so I can say them."

"Daddy said even Adults shouldn't say them."

"Well is your Daddy around? No, so We don't have a problem." Mike rolled his eyes and we headed home.

It was Alex's bath night, she was watching Icarly. I walked in the living room. "Alex bath time."

"I don't want to take a bath."

"You _need _too."

"I don't want to!"

"Alex get your butt up in that bath tub."

"Your not the boss of Me!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Your Dad put me in charge so yes I am the boss of you!"

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Alex! Come on just take a bath it's not that hard."

"I don't want to."

I growled and walked into the kitchen where Mike was. I kicked the counter. He chuckled. "She getting on your nerves already?"

"How do you deal with that? She doesn't listen!"

"Watch and learn." He smirked.

**Mike's POV**

I walked into the living room and face Alex. "Hey Babe you got to take a bath?"

"Do I have too?" She groaned.

I nodded. "Yeah, or no Icarly for a week." She nodded and ran up the stairs.

Nate looked at Me. "That is so unfair." He went upstairs to make sure She was taking a bath. I got a text from Randy. (_I=Randy, _**Bold= Mike)**

_How's Nate doing with Alex?_

**Not good. He is getting annoyed with her lol.**

_Hah, I knew it wasn't going to last long so are you going to take her back on the road with you?_

**Yeah she doesn't seem to like Nate that much lol.**

**Alex's POV**

After my bath I was in my room changing. Uncle Nate threw me a t shirt. I threw it back at Him. "No I want Daddy's shirt."

"Alex, just wear the damn shirt."

"Nope. I'm want Daddy's shirt."

He shook his head. "Alex put the shirt on!"

"No Daddy always lets me wear his shirts to sleep!" I pouted.

"Oh my God! Kid your driving Me insane!" He walked out.

A couple seconds later He came back in with a RKO Shirt. I put it on and my PJ pants. I went back downstairs and sat in the living room.

Mike came in. "Hey Babe someone is on the phone for you."

I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Baby!"

"Daddy!" I exclaimed.

"How are you doing?"

"Good."

"Are you being good for Uncle Nate?"

"Yeah but when are you coming home?"

"Next week sweetie, do you want to talk to Ashley?"

"It's Mommy and yeah!" He laughed.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi Mommy!"

"You being good for Uncle Nate?"

"Yeah, but I miss you guys."

"We miss you too Honey, I love you Your Dad wants to talk to you again."

"Okay I love you too."

"Hey Alex, I heard Nate was having a tough time with you so I talked it over with Mike and he said you can go back on the road with him if you want?"

"Really? So I don't have to stay here with Uncle Nate?"

"Nope you can go with Mike."

"Okay!"

"Alright let me talk to Mike."

"Okay Daddy I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

"Mike Daddy wants to talk to you!" He chuckled and grabbed the phone.

I started dancing. Uncle Nate came in. "What are you so happy about?"

"I don't have to stay with you anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

Mike walked in. "Randy said that he wants her to go back on the road with me."

"You told him I was having a tough time with her didn't you?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah."

"Mike what the heck?"

"Hey I'm just looking out for Alex, you seem to have a temper I don't want You to flip out on her."

"Whatever." Uncle Nate walked out.

I walked over to Mike. "When do we get to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Sweet, I get to bug Sheamus again!"

* * *

**BORING CHAPTER! I know, you can admit it lol... Alright I really want to have Alex tell Sheamus off in the next chapter, but I'm thinking of having a new person for her to bug, so if you have any suggestions let me know! (:**

**Please Review!**


	21. Nexus vs Corre

**No shoutouts... :( Sorry I don't have time but thanks to everyone who is reviewing or reading. I'm glad someone is reading it.**

**But you guys really should check out the story called That Summer by The Peep93 It is my favorite story!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Mike's POV**

I was laying on the couch half asleep when I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes and seen Nate. "What Nathan?"

"Dude Alex is having a bad dream she keeps screaming."

"Oh Man." I flew off the couch and ran upstairs. As soon as I got to the top I heard Alex's cries. We walked into her room.

I sat on her bed. "Alex, Babe wake up."

"Nooo! Don't touch me please!"

Nate looked at me worriedly.

"Get Randy on the phone." He nodded and pulled his cell phone out.

Alex continued to cry. I wish I could do something.

**Randy's POV**

I was sitting on the chair in the bed room. Ashley fell asleep not to long ago. I miss Alex. This is the longest I have ever been away from her. I opened my suitcase and pulled a picture out.

It was of Alex sleeping in my arms. Becky took it of us. I smiled. She looked so peaceful. I felt arms wrap around me.

I looked up at Ashley. "Hey I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but I heard you go in the suit case, you miss her don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah it's the longest I've ever been away from her."

She sat on my lap. "How about we head home tomorrow?"

"Ashley I don't want to ruin anything, We decided we aren't going to leave until next week."

"Randy, I can't stand to see you like this, and plus I miss her too."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure." I leaned in and kissed her. She returned it, but then we were cut off by my phone ringing.

I reached for it. "Nate." I said out loud. "Hello?"

"Randy! Alex is having a nightmare but she's up and she keeps saying leave me alone, or don't touch me." I heard Alex crying in the background.

I looked at Ashley. "She's having one of those Shock things again."

Ashley reached for the phone. "Nate, give the phone to Alex but try and not touch her."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Put the phone on speaker."

"Alright it's on her lap." I handed the phone to Ashley.

**Mike's POV**

Nate and I sat back and waited. We heard Ashley's voice. "Alex, Sweetie your alright! Your home nobody is going hurt you, you got to come out of it okay?"

Alex was still crying. "No He's going to hurt me!"

"Shh… Baby Girl He can never hurt you anymore, your okay. Mike and Uncle Nate are there to protect you."

Alex stopped crying. "Mommy?"

"Hey Sweetie you okay now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize sweetie, it's alright."

"Can I talk to Daddy?"

"Sure Sweetie, I love you."

"I love you too Mommy." Nate and I gave each other glances. I don't know what that was but, it was scary.

**Randy's POV**

Ashley handed the phone back to me. "Alex? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine now."

"Alright, remember he can't hurt you anymore."

"I know." She whimpered.

"Alright now try to go back to sleep okay?"

"Alright I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Alex let me talk to Nate okay?"

"Okay."

Nate got on the phone. "What the heck was that?"

I sighed. "Ever since the whole thing with Jack, She gets these attacks ever now and then. She thinks ever guy is Jack so Ashley has to talk her out of it."

"Oh so that's why She flipped out when Mike and I tried to calm her down."

"Yeah, hey let me talk to mike."

"Alright."

"Hello?" Mike got on the phone.

"Hey Mike looks like Ashley and I are coming home tomorrow so We will see you at the Arena for Raw."

"Okay, should I tell Alex?"

"Nah, let's surprise her."

"Okay see ya tomorrow Randy."

"Bye."

_Next day_

**Alex's POV**

We were at the Arena and I decided to go explore around. I was running down the hall way when I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was whitey. I groaned.

He glared at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on the road with Mike." I smirked.

He huffed. "Great."

"Oh, Sheamus I know you missed me."

"Why would I miss a little runt like you?"

"Because I'm the only one that stands up to you. I think it's time to take things to the next level."

He raised his eye brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." I smirked and walked off.

I went to catering to get a water. I seen a group of guys in there. I know who they are. Their the new nexus. CM Punk came over to me and the others followed.

Cm Punk got down on one knee. "Aw.. Is the little girl lost?" He said in a little baby voice.

I glared at him. If Sheamus was here he would know what that meant. I lifted my right foot up and stomped down as hard as I could.

He yelped in pain. "Why you little brat!" I just smirked at him.

He got closer. "They shouldn't let little kids like you run around back here."

"Well they do! So get over it!"

"I should complain to Vince about this."

"I dare you to! Uncle Vinny loves me He won't do anything about it."

He scoffed. "Whatever, I'm done with you."

"Okay bye Jerk face!"

He got in my face again. "What did you call me?"

"A Jerk face." I smirked.

He started to get mad, but someone was pulling him back. "Come on Man, that's Orton's Kid you don't want him to find out your messing with her."

Cm Punk looked at me. "Your Randy's kid?"

I smirked and nodded. "Sure am."

He laughed. "Hah, no wonder."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Kid, your too young to understand. Why don't you give your Daddy a message for me? Tell Him Revenge is a real Bitch."

"No I think I rather do this." This time I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could.

He yelped. "Get Her!"

I took off running with the nexus members chasing me. I turned a corner and saw another group of guys. On their shirt said Corrre. The black haired guy stopped me. "Whoa little lady you okay?"

I was trying to catch my breath. "Nexus…is…Chasing…Me."

He stepped in front of me. "Don't worry We will protect you." I nodded and Nexus members finally caught up.

Cm Punk glared at the black haired guy. "Wade step aside please." I'm guessing his name is Wade.

"Not going to happen Punk, so take your precious little group and turn around."

Punk glared at me. "I'll get you back." I just stuck my tongue out at him.

They left and Wade looked at me. "Alright little lady, now tell me what happened." I explained to him the whole thing.

He raised his eye brows. "Oh so your Orton's kid ay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Wade I like your voice it's better than whiteys."

"Whose Whitey?"

"Sheamus."

He chuckled. "Ah, you see Sheamus is Irish and I'm British."

"Oh, well I like British people better." I looked at the other guys.

The orange haired one smiled at me. "So what's your name?"

"Alex… Alex Orton." I smiled.

They laughed. "Well Alex Orton, I'm Heath Slater, this is Justin Gabriel and Ezekiel Jackson."

I looked at Ezekiel. "Your huge!"

He laughed. "Your funny."

I smiled. "Thanks." I heard Mike calling my name.

I looked at Wade. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem little lady, were here if you need us."

"Thanks." I ran down the hallway and to see Mike standing at his locker room. "Yes Mike?"

"Go in there, there is a surprise." He smiled.

"Yay! I love surprises!"

I opened the door and froze. "Daddy!"

* * *

**This Chapter was totally rushed.. -_- Sorry I just really wanted to update and I couldn't stop typing.**

**Please Review! :D**

**So Guys I really want to start a new story but I'm stumped. :O So if you have any ideas PM and let me know. I'll give you credit for it.**


	22. Life Is Good

**Thanks to: **_ashmarie, RKOsgirl92, xMyHeartShine, biblicalforte, Viper's-babe, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, Lexii Loves You, Ashley, luneara eclipse, Sonib89,_

_Ricky, bsbfan558, matt-hardy-lover-101, reina13, Cena's baby doll, Happygolucky103, _**and** _Pinayprincesa_

**You Guys rock! It means the world to me that you've been sticking with me this long. :)**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Alex's POV**

"_Daddy!"_

He turned around and I raced and jumped into his arms. He held me close. "Hey Baby I missed you."

"I missed you too Daddy." I said in the crook of his neck. He gave me another squeeze and set me down.

I looked up at him. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's talking to Vince."

"Daddy, His name is uncle Vinny."

He chuckled. "Right."

Mike came in the room. "So did you terrorize Sheamus some more?"

I nodded. "Yeah but then I ran into CM Punk and his little group."

**Randy's POV**

I tensed up when I heard that she was by CM Punk.

She smiled. "But I was running away from them and I ran into another group of guys and they helped me."

"Who were they?"

"The Corre or something." I nodded. I'm glad Wade helped her.

I looked at Mike. "Hey why don't you guys head to catering? I'll meet you there okay?"

Mike nodded. "Okay, C'mon Alex."

She shook her head. "No I want to stay with Daddy."

I looked down at her. "Alex I'll meet you there and plus Mike said he would give you a piggy back ride."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay." Mike put her on his back and they left.

I went down hunting for CM Punk. I couldn't find him anywhere.

I went to the locker room and found Wade. "Hey Wade."

He turned around. "Oh Orton, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping Alex."

"Not a problem. Alex is a sweet little girl, Punk is messed up if he wants to mess with your daughter."

"Yeah. Speaking of Punk, have you seen him?"

He shrugged. "Nope, I think he left already."

I nodded. "Alright if you see him let me know."

"I will." I walked out and headed to catering.

Ashley was in there. I smiled and walked over to them. Alex was telling Ashley all the stuff she missed in the past 4 days.

I smiled and kissed Ashley's cheek. I sat down and stole a cookie of Alex's plate.

She stopped in middle of a sentence and glared at me. "Daddy that's my cookie get your own."

I smirked. "Why would I do that when you have some perfectly good ones on your plate?" She rolled her eyes and continued talking.

I seen John walk in. "Orton your back!"

I got up and gave him a hug. "Yeah just got back today."

"How was it?"

"Fun, and beautiful."

"Did you guys...?" He trailed off so Alex wouldn't understand.

I nodded. "Ohh, yeah lots of times."

John gave me a fist pound. "That's my boy!" I chuckled and put him a headlock. He got out of it and put me into one.

"Children please." Taylor walked in.

John stopped and gave her a kiss. "Sorry Babe."

She laughed and gave me a hug. "Good to have you guys back." I nodded. Taylor went over and hugged Ashley and sat down.

I looked at everyone. Ashley and Taylor were talking. Alex was shoving cookies in Mike's face and I have my best friend here next to me.

Life is good and I plan to keep it that way.

**CM Punk's POV**

I looked through the glass and he picked up the phone. I picked up mine. He looked at me. "Do you know who she is now?"

"Oh yeah I pretended to be dumb, but she's a feisty one she kicked me twice."

He nodded. "Yeah I know, You probably will have to use drugs, Just make sure you have her by this Friday, you know what to do right?"

"Jack We have been over this a thousand times. I know what to do, it's going to destroy Randy that's all I want."

Jack smirked and nodded. "Remember you take her to the hotel, but don't kill her that's my job."

I nodded. "Jack are you sure your going to break out?"

"Oh yeah, I know a guy don't worry about me just make sure you do your job."

I nodded. "I hope this works."

Jack gave me a evil smile.

"Don't worry it will, by the end of this weekend Alex will be dead and Randy will be devastated and you once again will be at the top of the

company." We started laughing.

* * *

**I've got big plans for this story! :D The story is going to end soon though so beware, but maybe not so soon, because my goal is to get 450 reviews on this story.. it's a long shot i know, but if i keep adding chapters we can get it there.**


	23. I Hate You

**Thanks to: **_luneara eclipse, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, Viper's-babe, wades wife, JEREMY, Happygolucky103, biblicalforte, RKOsgirl92, reina13, xMyHeartShine, justawrestlingdream, TEDxCORRExFAN, Funnygirlash101, bsbfan558, __Sonib89,_ **and **_Cena's baby doll_

**It means alot guys! Keep them coming! :)**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Randy's POV**

Friday came rolling around and Alex, Ashley, and I were at the Arena for a house show. I just got in my ring gear when Alex came in. "Daddy, Mommy said I can't go terrorize Sheamus!" She whined.

I nodded. "She's right I don't want you walking around here by your self anymore."

"But Why? I do any other time."

I was about to answer, but Ashley walked in. "Alex why did you run off like that?"

"Because I want to go mess with Sheamus." She whined again.

I let my anger get the best of me. "Alex! You are going to stay in this locker room until I get back understood!" I pointed my finger at her.

She shook her head. "No! I don't want to!"

I picked her up and put her on the bench. "I don't care if you don't want to, your going to listen! Stay there! And if you keep your whining up no Icarly for a week."

"But, that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" I finished putting my baby oil on me.

Alex glared at me. "I hate you!"

That stung, but without thinking I said. "Good, if your going to be a little brat I HATE YOU TOO!" I walked out and slammed the door. I froze realizing what I just said. I heard Alex crying.

I heard Ashley say. "Shh.. Alex it's alright, he didn't mean it."

Then Alex said. "Yes He did! My Daddy hates me."

I put my hand on the door handle to go back in but a Tech guy stopped me. "C'mon Orton your music is playing."

I hesitated. "Shit.." I turned and ran to the curtain.

**Alex's POV**

Mommy got a phone call, I was just sitting in the chair with my arms crossed I can't believe my Daddy hates me.

Mommy looked at me. "Hey sweetie I got to go for a meeting so why don't you go to Mike's locker room okay?"

I smiled. "Okay."

"Alex I mean it just to Mike's locker room."

"Okay Mommy."

"Alright I'll see you later." I nodded and went outside into the hallway. I was walking to Mike's locker room.

I seen him walking down the hallway I knew it was him because of his shirt, it said _Be Miz.  
_  
"M-…" A cloth came over my mouth and I started to see black dots everywhere, then I slipped into darkness.

**Randy's POV**

I did a sloppy job on my match. The only thing I had on my mind was what I said to Alex. I just wanted to apologize. I walked into my locker room. "Alex.."

I looked around and she wasn't there, either was Ashley. I found a note.

_Babe,_

_I had a meeting to go to, I sent Alex to Mike's locker room, you should probably talk to her. I know you didn't mean what you said but she thinks you did. I'll find you when I'm done._

_XO_

_-Ashley_

I set the paper down and went to shower. I washed all the baby oil and sweat off of me and I changed into some track pants and a muscle t shirt.

I got up from the bench and headed to Mike's locker room. I walked in and Mike was lacing up his boots. "Oh hey Randy what's up?"

"Where's Alex?" I said while looking around the room.

"She's not here, why would she be?"

"Ashley left me a note saying she had a meeting and she sent Alex here."

"Randy I haven't seen Alex all day, honest."

I started thinking and I groaned. "Oh, Crap."

"What?" I explained to him the whole fight we got in how she wanted to mess with Sheamus.

Mike looked at me. "Well that's probably where she went."

I nodded. "Yeah and when I get her, that kid isn't going to see the light of day."

Mike chuckled. "Alright well let me know when you find her."

"I will." I walked out and I was so angry, I can't believe after what Ashley and I specifically told her not to go mess with Sheamus, she still did.

I got Sheamus's locker room and I knocked. I heard him say come in and I entered. He looked at me. "Ah, Orton."

"Sheamus has Alex been here?"

He shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen her thank god, that girl gets on my damn nerves."

I glared at him. He stood back. "Sorry no offense."

"Are you sure you haven't seen her? Because She wanted to mess with you all day and I told her no and She's gone."

"Randy I swear I haven't seen her."

I nodded. "Alright, will you call me if you find her though?"

"Yeah sure thing."

I walked into the hallway. Where could she be? _Vince.  
_  
I ran to his office and walked in. "Randy hey what's going on?"

"Have you seen Alex?"

"No why?" I explained to him the whole thing. He picked up the phone.

I raised an eye brow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sending security out looking for her."

I nodded. "Alright."

A couple minutes passed and Cody and Ted came in the office. "We just ran into some security guards, they said Alex is missing?"

I nodded. "Looks like it, I'm sure she just got lost or something." They sat down on the couch with me.

Ashley came running in. "Randy I heard! Did they find her yet?" I shook my head.

She came over to me and sat by me. "I'm sorry, I should of made sure she went to Mike's locker room."

I grabbed her hand. "It's okay, it's Alex's fault for running off and believe me she is going to get punished for it."

Vince's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

Everyone looked at him. He hung up and looked directly at me. "They searched the whole perimeter, they didn't find her."

I groaned. "What the fuck?" Then my cell phone started ringing.

I picked it up without looking at the I.D "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Randal Orton?"

"Yes it is."

"This is David from PentonVille Prison, Jack Johnson escaped Prison today, it was on his file to notify you if he got out."

My heart sank. "Did they catch him?"

"No, I'm sorry sir they can't find him." I slammed the phone shut.

Ashley looked at me. "Who was that?"

"PentonVille Prison, Jack escaped and they can't find him." Everyone gasped.

Vince got on his phone and ordered all WWE Superstars and Divas to report to the conference room. We all got in there and Vince made everyone stand in a line.

I was standing up front with Vince.

He looked at Everyone. "Alright You guys probably know Alex, Randy's kid. Well She's missing and I have this Arena on lockdown so I want you to check all the small places and locker rooms,  
and bathrooms for her."

Mickie raised her hand. "Sir didn't you have security looking for her already?"

"Yeah but I want to be positive."

Vince looked at everyone and he walked over to the Nexus. "Where's Punk?"

Michael looked around. "I… Don't know."

"Mcgillicutty if your lying to me, I won't hesitate to fire you."

Then Wade stepped forward and looked at Me. "Randy I think Punk has something to do with this."

I raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well when We ran into Alex on Monday, she was running away from the Nexus Punk glared at her and said. I'll get you back." I froze and thought about it.

I ran and lunged at Michael Mcgillicutty. I held him to the wall. "Where's my daughter?"

"I don't know!" He said getting worried.

"Does Punk have her? Did Punk take her?" He didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know!"

I dropped him and I looked at the other members. David Otunga was looking at the floor.

I went up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "If you know something you better speak now!"

He sighed. "I don't."

Vince walked over to us. "Otunga if your lying I will FIRE YOU!"

David sighed. "Alright, Alright Punk told us everything. He said he was going to take Alex to a hotel to meet this guy named Jack or something."

Everyone gasped, and I was fuming. "Which Hotel?"

David shook his head. "I don't know, that's the one thing he didn't tell us." I punched the wall and it made a hole.

Vince looked at John. "John call the cops!" He nodded and pulled his cell phone out.

I was freaking out. "Not again!" I kicked the chair. I could feel the veins popping out of my neck.

Ashley rushed over to me. "Randy you got to calm down."

"No! I need my daughter, I need to know she's okay… I need her to know.." _That I'm sorry. _

**Alex's POV**

I woke up on a huge bed, I couldn't really remember how I got here. I heard footsteps and CM Punk appeared. "Finally your awake."

I gulped. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you here."

"Where's my Daddy?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but let's not worry about him, if this goes right Your Daddy will be destroyed."

There was a knock at the door and Punk opened it. "Finally you're here, I got her."

Then I seen him, my worst nightmare. He walked towards me. "Ah, Alexandra long time no see."

"W-What are you doing here?"

He grabbed my wrist and started squeezing it. "You! Put me in Prison, I was living hell the past 2 and half months!"

"Oww.. Your hurting me." I struggled against him.

"Good, now your going to pay for what you did to me."

* * *

**Okay so I looked at the story stats and if I can get 30 reviews, I will update tonight, so get reviewing. :)**


	24. She's Gone

**Thanks to:** **Kinley Orton, xMyHeartShine, jeffhardymegafan, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, biblicalforte, luneara eclipse, matt-hardy-lover-101, reina13, wades wife, kiki254, ashmarie, TEDxCORRExFAN, Happygolucky103, RKOsgirl92, bsbfan558, Funnygirlash101, , and Ricky**

**You Guys are amazing! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Randy's POV**

I was pacing around the room. Vince had a whole bunch of cops here, I had to tell them what happened at least a dozen times.

Mike came in from his match. "Whoa what's going on?"

I looked up at him. "Punk and Jack are working together and they kidnapped Alex."

"WHAT?" Mike's face got really red.

I kicked the wall. "I need to get her back!"

"Let's go."

I looked at him. "Mike, we don't know which Hotel their at, and plus The Police are trying."

"Randy the police almost got you killed last time, come on let's go."

I nodded. "You right."

We walked out of the room and I put my jacket on. Vince and the cops came over to us. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my daughter."

The officer put his hand on my chest. "Whoa, Mr. Orton we got officers out looking for her, it would be best if you stayed here."

I closed my eyes and swallowed. "If you don't get your _hand _off of my _chest _ I will break it off!"

He took it off, and I glared at him. "I am going to _find _my daughter and nobody is going to stop me, come on Mike."

We took off the hallway, but we were stopped by Ashley, Ted, Cody, Taylor, and John.

Ashley walked up to me. "Randy, I-I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want to lose you, I can't lose both of you." She whimpered.

I put my hands on her face gently. "Ash look at me, that's my daughter were talking about. I can't just sit here and do nothing I need to find her,  
who knows what Punk and Jack are doing to her?"

She sighed. "I know, but if something happens to you.."

I cut her off. "I don't _care _if something happens to me as long as Alex is okay."

I leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Ashley, I need to get Alex back."

"I love you too." Tears were forming in her eyes.

John looked at me. "I'm coming with you guys."

"No your not." Taylor and I said at the same time.

John looked at Taylor and back at me. "Come on man."

I sighed. "John your like my brother, if something happens to you I won't be able to forgive myself, it's bad enough I'm letting Mike come along, just  
stay here and comfort The girls."

John sighed. "Alright, I guess you guys be careful though."

We nodded and headed to the parking lot. We got in my hummer and took off speeding. I looked at Mike. "You have a GPS on your phone right?"

He nodded. "Yeah why?"

"Look up all the hotels in the area."

He nodded. "Okay."

I drove a little further and he said. "Turn right, we can try this one first."

I pulled into the parking lot. "Let's go." We ran inside to the front desk.

Mike asked The Lady. "Is there anybody by the names of Jack Johnson or Phillip Brooks?"

She looked on the computer. "Nope, I'm sorry sir."

"Fuck." Mike sighed.

I looked at the lady. "Have you seen a little girl about this tall has brown hair blue eyes?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry guys, I haven't."

We both groaned and got back into the hummer. I took off. "Where next?"

"Um, let's try this one, go down 3 streets and turn left." I nodded.

We checked 4 hotels and no body has seen them. We got back In the car. "Mike how many is left?"

"One, its just a couple miles away." I nodded and sped off again.

We pulled into the parking lot and I heard Mike say. "Randy Their right there!"

He pointed to the black car, I seen Punk putting Alex in the backseat, her hands were tied together. Jack got into the driver's seat.

I sped towards them. Punk noticed me and jumped into the car. They took off and I started following them.

I think they were going at least 100 miles. "Randy! Faster!" Mike exclaimed.

"I'm trying! Come on Hummer don't let me down!" I hit the gas to the floor and it revved. I caught up with them. I was right on their rear.

Mike was getting mad. "Where the hell are they going?"

"I don't know but I'm not letting them take Alex." I hit the gas again and we hit their bumper.

I seen Alex's head pop up and tears were coming down her face. Mike hit me. "Shit don't do that your scaring her."

"Fuck, come on they have to stop sometime!"

Finally they pulled into this little beach, except there was no sand, but there was a little cliff that was above the water.

They parked and Mike and I flew out. Jack got out of the car. I was about to lung at him but he held up a gun. I stopped. I heard Mike say. "Fuck."

I looked at Jack. "Come on Man just give me Alex back!"

"No! Because of you, I was sent to 2 months in hell..."

I cut him off. "You Deserved it." I seethed. He shot at the tree next to me.

I flinched. He laughed. "You keep your little comments up, next it will be your head." Punk got out of the car and went into the back seat.

Mike was about to run towards them but Jack pointed the gun at him. "You move any closer and I'll shoot your brains out."

Mike glared at him. "Why the hell are you doing this? She's just an innocent little girl! You have a sick mind!"

Jack started laughing. "Thank you I take that as a compliment."

"Sick Fuck." Mike muttered.

I glared at Jack. "I wonder what Sammie thinks about this?"

He froze shocked. "Don't mention her _name._"

That hit a nerve good. "Why not? She's your girlfriend!"

"She wouldn't listen to me, She said I was going to far with Alexandra, She left me! She's a stupid bitch, she always got soft hearted in the end."

He wasn't talking to me, it was like he was speaking his thoughts.

He snapped out of it. "Punk it's time!"

Punk got out of the car. He went to the driver's side, He put it in gear and got out. Mike and I gave each other glances.

Punk glared at us. "Say Buh-Bye to Alex!" He went to the trunk and pushed the car off of the Cliff. I heard Alex screams for help, and we screamed.

"NO!"

Mike and I were about to go after it but again Jack pointed the gun at us. We watched the car go into the water.

I looked at Mike and whispered. "Get Punk."

"Randy Jack has a gun!" He shouted quietly.

"Mike, I was a Marine before, come on we have to move fast." He nodded.

Jack glared at us. "Hey no whispering!"

I looked at Mike. "Now." We lunged at them.

I went straight for Jack, I grabbed his arm and knocked the gun out of his hand. I kicked it into the water.

He grabbed me and punched me in the face. It didn't hurt, it just made me more mad. I tackled him to the ground and threw punches at his face.

His face was bleeding. I got up and Mike had Punk down too.

I looked at Him. "Call the cops, they won't stay out for long."

He nodded. "Get Alex!"

I nodded, I took my Jacket and shirt off and my pants. I flipped my shoes off and I ran to the cliff and dove in.

It felt like it took forever to hit the water. I felt the water splash against me. It was fucking freezing. I dove under, looking for the car. I spotted it.

I swam as fast as I could and I got to the passenger side. I looked in the back and Alex was unconscious. _Shit. _I was running out of breath.

I opened the door and I seen that Alex was tied to the seat that's why she couldn't of swam her way out.

I pulled the rope from the seat but it wouldn't move. I groaned and put my foot on the seat and pulled as hard as I could.

It came loose and I picked up Alex. My head started to get light headed. I swam as fast as I could. I reached the surface and I started coughing.

I swam to the right were the was a lower ledge so I could get up. "Mike!" I choked out.

He appeared. "Shit!" He reached out for her. I handed her to him, and I tried with all my might to get out but I couldn't I was to weak.

Mike came back to me and helped me out. I was still coughing from all the water. I looked at mike. "CPR." He nodded and went over to Alex.

I stood up and walked over to my clothes. I grabbed my jacket and layed it on Alex. My little Angel was so pale.

I heard the Sirens and sighed in relief.

Mike kept doing CPR, but it wasn't working.

He stopped and looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "She's gone."

* * *

**Review please!**


	25. My Babe

**Chapter 25**

**Randy's POV**

"_She's gone."_

Tears formed into my eyes. "Mike don't say that man!"

He started crying. "Randy, she's dead."

I started to bawl my eyes out. I looked down at her pale little fragile body. I hugged her. "Alex come on! Don't leave me!"

Mike was hugging her with me. I just kept saying. "Please... Please Don't leave me."

The Medics separated us, and took her on the back of the truck. I just sat there crying. Mike was too. All the Guys showed up, so did Ashley.

She ran over to me. "Randy?" I looked up at her showing my tear filled eyes.

She covered her mouth and gasped. "No!" I nodded.

She started crying and wrapped her arms around me. Vince came over to us. "I just talked to the medics, their trying to revive her." We all nodded.

I just held Ashley close. The Cops came over to me. "Were going to need a statement for you two."

I glared at him. "My Daughter is dead, and you want me to give you a statement? Sure. Fuck you!" I was so angry and hurt at the same time.

Ashley grabbed my hand. "Randy..."

I sighed. "I know."

I sat down on the ground, I couldn't take this anymore. My Daughter, no my life is gone. She's my Baby, She's my everything.

I never even got to tell her I'm sorry. She died thinking I hated her. John handed me a tissue. I wiped my tears.

Out of no where a Medic came running towards us. "She's Alive!"

Mike and I jumped up. "What?"

"Yeah it's a miracle, Come look!"

We all ran to the truck and I seen her, she was wrapped up in a blanket.

She looked at me. "Daddy.." She spoke so softly.

I jumped into the truck and sat on the bench. I grabbed her hand. "Alex your okay!" I smiled and the tears were rolling down my cheeks.

She was coughing probably from all the water that was in her lungs. She sat up and threw her arms around me.

She started crying. "Daddy I was so scared that you weren't going to come because I thought you hated me."

I squeezed her close. "Aww, Baby I don't hate you I could never in a million years hate you."

She looked up at me. "But you said.."

I nodded. "Alex I was just mad, I said something without thinking. I love you!"

"I love you too Daddy!" She wrapped her arms around me again.

_...0o0o0o0o0o0o..._

Later that night Mike, Ashley, and I were in the Alex's hospital room. She had to stay overnight for tests.

We gave the Cops our statements, and Alex had to tell the cops everything that happend.

I looked at Him. "Are you kidding Me? She almost died! She doesn't have to relive it."

"Mr. Orton this is the 2nd time you've yelled at me, if you don't cooperate I can take you to jail for harassment."

I sighed and sat down in the chair next to Alex's bed. The cop looked at her. "Alright Alex start from the beginning."

Every time she would tear up, I would grab her hand. I hated to have her relive this. She finished up and the Cop left.

Ashley looked at me. "Randy can I talk to you into the hallway?" I nodded.

I looked at Alex. "I'll be right back." She nodded.

I walked into the hallway and looked at Ashley. "What's up?"

"I don't know how your going to react to this.."

I grabbed her hand. "Ash, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me slowly. "Randy I'm pregnant."

I stood there shocked. "W-W-When did you find out?" I managed to get out.

She sighed. "This Morning, I was going to tell you but everything happened with Alex and I just didn't want you to get distracted."

I couldn't think of anything to say. She groaned. "Your mad aren't you? God I'm so stupid I should of never told you."

I leaned down and crushed my lips against hers, to make her shut up. She pulled back. "Are you mad?"

"No Ashley I'm not mad, I'm happy." I smiled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She kissed me and pulled back. "Should we tell Alex?"

I nodded. "Yeah She deserves to know."

We walked back in and Mike was playing on the His Ipod with her. I looked at Alex. "Baby, there's something we have to tell you."

She looked up at us. "What?"

"Your going to have a new brother or sister." I smiled.

She frowned. "No! Now your never going to have time for me." She crossed her arms.

Ashley sighed and I sat on the bed. "Alex I will _always _have time for you. Your my Baby."

"Yeah but Mommy's having a new baby."

"So your my first born, you will always have a special place in my heart."

She smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah your my little Angel."

She gave me a hug. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Alex."

She pulled back. "But I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm not sharing Mike with the new baby."

We all started laughing and Mike wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry no one could ever replace My Babe." He kissed her cheek.

I smiled. Alex was okay, Ashley was pregnant. Things are back to normal, Thank God.

* * *

**The End! Lol well not quite I think I'm going to have an epilogue. **


	26. Epilogue

**Thanks to: **_xMyHeartShine__, RachyIsMe, wades wife, biblicalforte, luneara eclipse, Viper's-babe, Cena's baby doll, Sonib89, reina13, WweDivaTayTay45, ashmarie, Happygolucky103, matt-hardy-lover-101, justawrestlingdream, RKOsgirl92, TEDxCORRExFAN, bsbfan558, Funnygirlash101, rsbchamp,_ **and** _Ricky_.

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I loved that you guys reviewed! It means alot to me! :)**

**I also want to thank the people who read and don't review too, because at least your reading it. That's all that counts. :)**

**I love you all! XOXO MUAH!**

**Till next story. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_Epilogue_

9 months have passed for Randy Orton. Everything happened so fast. It all started out with Him finding out he had a 6 year old daughter. From that point on, he was a changed man.

If you knew him before that, you would know he would go out and party, get girls, and cause trouble. When Alex showed up in his life it gave him a huge reality check.

Randy did everything in his power to protect his little girl. Ashley had her baby, they had a boy. They named him Keith Randal Orton. Randy was ecstatic to have a boy.

He loves Alex but, he looks forward to teaching Keith as he grows up. Now Ashley is a stay at home Mom. Alex quit traveling with Randy to stay home and go to school.

Everything seemed to calm down after that scare, when they thought Alex was dead. Jack got put in a special prison where they keep him under video surveillance.

Jack will be serving a life sentence now.

Punk since he is a WWE Superstar got only a 10 year sentence. He paid good money for a good lawyer that's why.

Now instead of going to clubs on Randy's days off, he heads home to his wife, and 2 kids. Randy will never forget the day he first met Alex.

Alex is so much like Randy in so many ways. She has the same attitude as him and they both use the 'famous' Orton smirk.

From here on, Alex will always be Randy's little Angel.

The Viper's Angel.

**The End**

* * *

**Ahah, short I know... Lol well good news is I decided to make a sequel and I'm working on it right now. So hopefully the first chapter will be up today. :)**

**Love always,**

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx  
**


	27. Sequel

The Sequel is up and ready please review and tell me what you think!

It's called: **Always Be My Little Girl**


End file.
